


The Boy who Sings

by PiginBlanket



Category: Lost Song (Anime), 魔入りました! 入間くん | Mairimashita! Iruma-kun | Welcome to Demon School! Iruma-kun (Manga)
Genre: Dad-lego moments, Evil cycle, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Little bit of bad words, Mountians of lectures, Music Festival??, Music Lessons, Music from different genres and artists, Music from other animes, Musical Fiction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Some angst?, Wicked phase, personality change, supportive family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiginBlanket/pseuds/PiginBlanket
Summary: Iruma thought he rare enough that he was a human in the Nether-world but that became more true after glowing in front of the class during his performance with Kerori.His two teachers, Balam and Kalego shared a look of dismay and a worried expression for the boy, especially the demon who knew he was a human as they thought a prophecy has just ascended; Because of this Iruma will have a much harder life in the Nether-world than he already has.
Comments: 81
Kudos: 252





	1. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work ever so if there are any suggestions only writing please comment and anjoy!

After the events of the harvest festival Iruma went home and celebrated with Opera and Sullivan his accomplishments. After the celebration, Iruma headed to bed sleeping soundly.

After waking up to the sound of his croaking alarm clock Iruma got dressed and headed down to eat breakfast. He was lucky to have this happen to his life. A new family, real friends, there was nothing more Iruma could ask for. In his experience he survived on his own and using the survival skills he acquired is how he made it through the harvest festival. Although he moved up a rank, he was not particularly happy with the fact that he stood out even more. Iruma just hopes nothing else happens to make him stand out even more.

“Iruma-chi!” A familiar voice yelled. It must be Clara, I guess it's time to go. Iruma hurried and finished his food and headed down starting with his school bag before saying goodbye to Opera and Sullivan.

While walking to school he heard Azz starting to talk.

“Congratulations again for moving up to dalet Iruma-sama!” Azz said proudly. In the background, he heard Clara singing but he could barely make out what she was singing.

“T-thank you Azz-Kun!” Said Iruma with gratitude. He blushed at the fact that he got to accomplish something he wanted rather than what others asked of him. 

“Iruma-sama, I never really got to know how your training went.” Azz told Iruma but that also got the attention of Clara because she too was curious. As far as they knew, Iruma was an errand boy to his mentor but they were glad he wasn't “bullied” in Clara’s terms.

“Well it's a long story so…” Iruma started to talk about how his training went as they walked to school and he continued until they reached the door of the Royal one. Azz the whole time was fascinated and invested in the story but especially with the fact, the Iruma became Archer. A skill that can be learned but very difficult to master for demons since they tend to be impatient. Again Azz was praising Iruma to no end. Clara the whole time was listening on Azz’s shoulders because he didn't notice.

They opened the door of the royal one and heard lots of Chatter. Everyone in the Abnormal class was talking about their training and showing the new skills they had acquired during their training. Everyone was still bruised up.

“Silence!” Kalego said while walking towards his Desk. Everyone immediately went to their seats quickly but quietly ready to learn. A thing that annoyed Kalego that particular morning of the fact that everyone was happy but at least the students learned to be dignified. For him, this made him proud as a teacher personally but he will never admit it.

“This may be your last chance to raise your rank this school year so I hope you guys try your hardest. Up next is the music festival. ” Everyone in the class got all enliven and started to come up with ideas on how to rank their ranks as a whole. 

“Therefore-” Kalego said cutting through the chatter that was happening in the room “You guys will be taking music classes since you all need to raise your rank to Daleth to stay in this classroom.” Everyone became frantic since reality struck them. That’s right, to stay in the royal one everyone had to become rank Daleth. They did not want to endure hell again so everyone ran to the corner of the room trying to hide.

“Calm down, it is required that you guys take music class” Everyone became calm and headed back to their seats. 

“But-” everyone head shot up “even though it's a required class that can help you raise your rank, You guys will be taking special classes that help you increase your musical capabilities”' everyone began to be terrified again but for one. Iruma was still in fact excited. He never really experienced having music classes before but the closest he had ever gotten was making instruments at a music store. He learned to play a variety of instruments during his time at the music stores since he had to tune them, make sure they are working properly, and in some special cases give tutoring lessons to little kids.

Iruma's eyes were beaming. Everyone in the abnormal class noticed Iruma's mood but was instantly infected with his attitude. Now everyone had the ambition to raise their rank even if they had to endure hell again. 

Kalego’s voice echoed through the room.

“To get an understanding of music, you have to learn its origins. The origins of the Chorister“ he began to write on the chalkboard.

He turned to his students “ The one teaching you this subject of Balam, biology and demonic history teacher. I'm sure you all know him so we will skip the introductions.” Balam walked in the room carrying a bunch of books and four weird little cubes and set it down on the desk in front of the class. Kalego pulled up a chair to the side to hear his lecture as well and will be providing supervision for the class.

Balam began his lecture and wrote on the board. A lot.

“A Chorister is a person who chants special songs of the four spirits and there are only six known songs today. There have only been two Choirster to exist, both of which are Songstress. It is unknown if a male one exists and if there are too, they would be called Songsters, though the term Chorister is more preferable. It is also unknown if the Choristers or Songstress are demons or mythical creatures but history shows that they can make miracles happen by using their voices without using up any of their mana though there can be a toll. The first songstress had their life shortened by singing these songs and the second songstress just disappeared. This part of the story gets complicated so well skip it for now. Because of these causes, we still don't know the effects it has on the chorister” Balam continued.

“Even though Choristers can make these miracles happen, they are limited. We can make these miracles happen too with magic but it uses up our mana and we can make these miracles stronger with the use of more of our mana. The Choirmaster's Miracles can be amplified with the use of instruments, an orchestra. It is said that as they sing certain songs, the spirit of that song surrounds them.” Everyone in the class was starting to get invested in the origins of the Chorister but for some reason, Iruma felt like he heard something familiar to this before but he just shrugged it off. Even Kalego was interested in the lecture. 

“There is a tradition that now that everyone sings one of the songs of the spirits to not only celebrate the spirits but also past down the origin of the music. We are certain they exist because their songs have been recorded into these little cubes and their songs have been recorded on paper. Though they are not very strong compared to when singing it live” Ballam grabs the two of the cubes and places them on the floor next to each other about 2 feet apart. “they still hold the songs of the Songstress.” With that, Ballam hit one of the cubes with a branch he just grew and everyone went in awe. 

Large flames burst out of the first box. Balam continued to hit the next box and a burst of wind arose from the box tornado-like. But then he stopped. Everyone was still shocked by how much power came out of the little cubes. Does he call that little?! Everyone began to think that but then wondered what the other two cubes do that was sitting on his desk.

Clara raised her hand “What do the other cubes do!?” she yelled standing up with a smile on her face with curiosity. Everyone in the class was wondering too so they waited for a response. Balam took the first 2 cubes and placed them on the desk carefully, proceeded to pick up the other two cubes, and headed towards the door.

“Follow me and I will show you'' Balam said with a smile though no one can see it with his mask. Everyone including Kalego proceeded outside to see the demonstration of the power of the songstress and again they were awestruck. Lots of water flowing out of the third box and the ground around the fourth box began to rise.

After the demonstration everyone realized those were similar to what they can already do, if not then they know people who have similar abilities to the cubes. Iruma, on the other hand, heard faint cries for help in the boxes, that made him wonder what happened but he kept this thought at the back of his mind to ask about later after class during lunch.

“Now with that, we will learn one of the songs by the Songstress that is believed to heal all wounds, the songs of healing.” Balam proceeded to pass a copy of the paper to everyone that contains the lyrics and chords to the songs. Everyone just looked at the paper wondering what the heck they were looking at but Iruma for some reason understood the music sheet since it was similar to the ones who used to see at the music store he used to work at one point. 

Balam then explained to the whole class what the Music sheet was and how to sing the song. They all memorized it quickly since it was a short song and it was in some way catchy. 

“Once you guys have memorized the song, find a partner to sing with” Balam explained to the class. Clara immediately darted towards Iruma to only be stopped by Azz. Everyone in class tries to find a partner quickly before all the good options are taken. Iruma chuckled and then looked around to see if he could find a partner. He saw Kerori alone with no partner yet so he headed towards her.

“Hey Kerori, want to be partners?” He asked with a smile standing next to her. To be honest, this kind of irony since they sang together when he was an Aku-dol for a day. Kerori looked up at Iruma.

“S-sure, but I can't be the lead singer or they will find out my alter ego” Kerori whispered to Iruma. He understood why and that pretty much makes sense.

“That's fine” he replied, sitting next to Kerori planning how they will sing the song. Azz on the other looked around the room, everyone had a partner and he was left with….this. Clara was biting on Azz’s coat. Azz clenched his fist and began to cry because he was too late.

“Why not sing as a whole” someone from the crowd of students questioned.

“Well I do not know why but that is just tradition, and I think it's so we know that everyone learned the song and for plot purposes” Kalego answered as he began to lift his clipboard. 

“When you are all done finding your partners report to me and you will sing in front of the class, and absolutely no recording it can cause a disturbance and other problems of a person's self-esteem.” Kalego just wanted to get this over with. The students began to report to him showing who their partner was and so after Iruma and Kerori signed in with Kalego they Immediately began. 

Starting with Azz and Clara, their duet of the song was a disaster but they followed through, of course where there would be background music to go with the singing so they could sing with the rhythm. One group at a time, the students sang in front of the class. The last group to go was Iruma and Kerori. 

Walking to the front together, Iruma whispered to Kerori “ They won't find out, just try to harmonize with me, ok?” Iruma whispered to Kerori before they began and smiled at her. Iruma was a good enough singer to pass off as an Aku-dol so he had no particular reason to be scared of his terrible singing. He was just going to sing like everyone else in the class. He won't stand out... right?

Everyone's eyes were on the pair in front of the class. Kalego the whole time we just checked off names on who “presented”. Balam was just standing there off to the side and listening to the students singing. Some were alright and some were outright terrible.

Iruma closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and began.

~

Sing a song, a cure for sorrow  
The meaning is hidden deep within, echoes without cease  
Belief in the dreams that I have yet to see, the sky shows life ahead and light on me  
Offering, a hopeful appeal  
For all error or fault, or wring, learn from all you do.  
~  
He continued, after the first few lines, kerori started to harmonize with Iruma looking straight ahead, still stiff and nervous. But she relaxed as she began singing along with Iruma. For some reason, he sang a lot better.

Iruma was still singing as he opened his eyes and he saw everyone staring at them with an astounding look. Balam and Kalego were the ones who were most surprised. Kalego had the same shocked face as when he saw Iruma with the guardian of the cutthroat valley. Ballam, on the other hand, was fascinated with what he was witnessing, he did not have his notebooks to write in but did take some mental notes of the situation happening before him and the class.

Iruma was wondering why people were looking at him, even Kerori was too. The pair was still singing but as Iruma looked around him, a light colorful glow surrounded him. For some reason this made him feel light like a cloud-like his scars had disappeared. It did not only stop there, everyone in the class that was injured, especially Sabnock and Azz, felt their wounds and bruises disappear. They either got their wounds from their training or the harvest festival. 

Soon after they were done, the light that surrounded Iruma died down and everyone in the room except Kalego and Ballam began to clap in hurrah for what just happened. Azz was once again praising Iruma once again, and everyone in class began to surround Iruma asking questions like how did you do that? Or did you just heal our wounds? Or what did you just do? Stuff like that.

Kalego stood up from his chair with a look of dismay. He began walking towards the back of the room including Balam. They both stood at the back looking at Iruma for a few seconds before turning to each other.

“Kalego-Kun… do you know what just happened? You know what this means right?” Ballam whispered to Kalego just loud enough for him to hear.

“Yes… Iruma is rare, he is a Chorister but that's not all…” kalego and Ballam looked at each other with a serious expression “The demon king prophecy… may have ascended”

The chatter of excitement filled the room as the 2 adults stood in the back witnessing what just happened. Though for one demon, he believed it more than Iruma will become the next demon king as he was the only one in the room that knew what Iruma was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the song that Iruma sang with kerori  
> https://youtu.be/rbr6h_mE1m0
> 
> Iruma is singing Rin's parts and kerori is the one that joined a few line after he started sining


	2. Chat with his Two Teachers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruma was told to stay by Balam and Kalego to have a chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guy Enjoy! Please comment bellow if you any suggestions!
> 
> Please nothing inappropriate!😣

Chatter filled the room until the bell rang. Everyone was heading out the door since its launch time now. 

“Iruma, you stay.” Kalego dismissed everybody in the room but him. Azz and Clara wanted to stay too but he insisted they leave since this was a private matter. Understanding what his teacher had just said, Azz said that they shall meet again in the dining hall. He left the room while dragging Clara who did not want to leave. She was full-on whining.

Once everyone had left the room Balam closed the door making sure no one was eavesdropping. Not long after Balam looked at Kalego, they gave each other a nod and headed to another room. 

Iruma was just patiently waiting on his seat not knowing what to expect. Looking at the palm of his hand he was sweating, a lot. He should be nervous of course, was he in trouble? Did he do something wrong? I mean why else would they single him out from the others.

The two teachers came back to the main room holding lots of books and paper.

“Listen up Iruma, you are a special case here. Since Choristers only appear every eon, we will take this time to study and observe this discovery,” Kalego set down the books, he was now eye to eye with Iruma with a strenuous look “You will have to nourish your talent so you can use it to your advantage. Therefore-” he looked at Balam, “He tells you everything you need to know about the lore of the Choristers.”

Balam was quite excited actually. While Kalego brought the thick heavy textbooks. Ballam brought a lot of picture books relating to the topic of music and its origins. But there were these two books not like the others. It was a bit old looking but it was in good shape.

Balam placed the two books in front of Iruma to see. The first book was a hardcover that had a dark purple cover with gold outlining and a silhouette of a girl that appears to be singing. The text of the book looked familiar, the title read “The legend of the Songstress”. It was in Japanese? Somehow, that sounds way too familiar. The other book was a bit smaller but only contained a light purple color with the title reading “Songstress Probable Lore, translation”. This was in the demonic language.

“Iruma, this is where we will start off, how the Legendary Song-”

“Ehhhhh!” Iruma grabbed the first book and jumped up from his seat with a shocked look “ I Know this book! It's the Legend of the Songstress named Finis!” The two teachers looked at each other and back at Iruma with a baffled look.

Now Iruma remembers! Back in the human world before the Star song Festival, the music store he used to work at would stack up on these books since sales always go up around that time. He knows because he was the one who had to painstakingly stack the books neatly after they were sold out. What was this doing here?

Iruma flipped through the pages. At some points, he would stop for a moment and look at the teachers showing them his favorite parts of the story. He read the book many times since he read them to kids. It was part of his job.

“Y-you can r-read these forbidden t-texts?” Balam questioned with an astonishing look. Kalego, on the other hand, was so surprised that he was speechless. At the moment, Iruma knew he messed up.

“N-No” Iruma started to shake variously at his mistake. Although Balam knew he was already human, the other did not so he was careful with what he was saying.

“Don't lie to me now! I Know you understood the text from the book!”

“Y-yes…” like last time Balam froze and a moment later he hid behind a table with caution. He warned the Boy not to get too close or he might get excited again like last time. Kalego was now assured of the situation at hand. Such a strange demon. Strange indeed. 

“Iruma,” The boy focused his attention to Kalego nervously, “Where did you learn to read such indecipherable texts and why did you intend on keeping that knowledge hidden? Does anyone else besides us know you can read these texts?” Kalego Scowled at the fact that he kept such useful knowledge and talent hidden. 

When it came to Iruma, the good qualities of him as a demon had to be pushed to be shown. The fact was, he was more upset that he does not trust his superiors even if he was respectful.

Iruma was at a loss for words. He did not know what to say in that situation. What was he supposed to do? Lie? If it were only Balam he would tell him honestly how he knew the forbidden texts since he knew he was human. But Kalego doesn't know. 

What if he finds out he was human? How would he react? Will he eat me? Would he leave him behind as he feared during the harvest festival? Loads of questions started to flood in Iruma’s head. He started to sweat like crazy. 

“I-I u-mmm '' Kalego was waiting impatiently for an answer.

Balam got up from behind a table and walked towards Kalego. He placed his hand on his shoulder to get attention.

“Now, now Kalego-Kun, we should ask those questions later after! We need him to tell us what the book says!” Balam smiled with content. Excited, Balam quickly rushed out of the room and in a few seconds returned with lots of notebooks to write in. He pulled up a chair in front of Iruma ready to take notes. Kalego also pulled up a chair and sat next to Balam. 

Kalego however, remained composed as he reminded his friend what they were supposed to do.

Balam sighed.

“I know…” Looking at Iruma he then began his lecture. 

“Iruma, we have a lot of topics to go through but now,” Balam went towards the chalkboard and erased the content there to make room for him to write. “We will talk about the consequences and the toll you may or may not pay. Since the abilities of the Choristers are quite simple but it is also believed that the consequences on the person with that ability differ.”

Balam Was explaining the basics of the probable history of the Choristers. For the most part, it was true but some of the guesses on the history were off. The demons who wrote the probable lore of the Legendary Songstress looked at the many photos that were contained inside the book to try to get an understanding of the book.

Balam began to explain the story of the two Songstresses. 

“The first Songstress was first believed to have her life cut short in exchange for the power of the four spirits. After her last song was used to accidentally kill her loved one, she sang the song of Mortality to destroy everything, even though she wasn't able to sing anymore. With the hope of dying, The Songstress was doomed to live forever until another help her in some way. “ What Balam was true for the most part but he stopped.

“Well that's as far as we know for now. The second songstress is still unknown but all we know is that she disappeared. “ Balam picked up the first book and turned to a page in the book showing 2 girls at a center of an orchestra in front of a moon that looks so close to the land. One of the Songstresses was a woman with long hair and a puffy dress. The other looked like a little girl But she was disappearing into thin air.

Iruma looked at Balam and back at the book. He remembered this part of the story, this was the climax of the story.

“I remember this part!” Iruma was excited to share his thoughts “This is where Rin and Finis Sang the final song!” At this moment Iruma kinda began to fangirl. Balam quickly took out a notebook and began to write down what he was saying to keep as a document. Kalego, on the other hand, was surprised…. Again.

“Iruma, You read the book already? The whole thing? ” Kalego questioned. Without thinking Iruma replied.

“Yes! I have read it many times actually, I used to read it to children a few years ago” Iruma softly smiled and chuckled. For some reason, there are flowers around him. 

“How could you have read this at such a young age, and how could you read this especially to children? There had only been a few copies made of this book throughout the entire Netherworld since the writing is difficult to copy” Kalego began to get suspicious of Iruma on his knowledge and what he knew but he was especially worried for the boy. He does not know why but he feels like he is hiding something.

Iruma remained silent, he looked down to his lap. He may have been close to revealing the fact that he was human to Kalego. He wasn't even sure if him saying it was his job would help either, he felt like that would only bring up more questions.

Kalego sighed “ That's enough for today. We will continue these extra lessons tomorrow”  
He grabbed his clipboard and took a few steps away from Balam and Iruma before going back to the boy “I expect you to study and read all you can, this may benefit you in the future.” turning his back towards the two who were sitting and left the room.

Balam looked at Iruma “make sure you care and take care of yourself ok?” Balam looked around before handing Iruma 5 other music sheets. They were different from the one he gave to the class. These read the songs of Wind, Earth, Fire, water, and…. What? That last one was kinda messed up. It had burn marks and it was barely legible. “ I want you to memorize these songs but don't sing them without supervision as a precaution, I gave these to you to help you protect yourself,” Balam warned.

“Thank you Balam-Sensei! But….” Iruma gave the demon a Big hug before backing up to look at Balma with confused expression with his head tilted to the side, “Why do you have these, and what does this last one say?”

“Well that's simple actually. I brought these for the music festival to show where Music may have Originated from. As for your other question… I'm not sure what it says either”

“That’s Ok! It may take me a while to learn these songs but I'll try my best!” Iruma thanked his teacher once again and headed out the door towards the dining hall to catch up with Clara and Azz.

While walking to the Dining hall Iruma can't help but feel like he forgot something.  
___

Kalego walked the hall of Babirus past the teachers' lounge. He walked toward the door of the principle to talk to him about his brat.

Opening the door he saw Sullivan doing paperwork and beside him was Opera.

“Hm? Need something Kalego-Kun?” Sullivan stopped what he was doing.

Kalego rubbed the bridge of his nose“Yes, I came here to talk to you about Iruma, he-” Sullivan jumped from his seat and leaped towards Kalego, grabbing his shirt.

“Did something happen to my precious grandson?! Is he hurt?” Opera was still standing in the same spot but with a now meow serious and devilish look. He looked pissed.

“He is fine, I just came here to update you on Iruma but this is a one-time thing. ONE time.” He just had to make that clear.

Sullivan let go of Kalego. He fixed his clothes and dusted off the dust on his clothes.

“Your grandson is a Chorister. I'm not sure if you knew this but-” Kalego was interrupted by the sound of Sullivan planning something with Opera and making long lists of supplies. 

“Chairman!” Sullivan stopped what he was doing and faced Kalego.

He cleared his throat “During the Presentation with one of the songs of the spirits, He began to glow a rainbow hue. During this time the injuries of the Abnormal class students were healed and other problems were fixed as well…” He will never admit it but when he sang that song, he like he was on cloud nine like all his worries and headaches were gone in an instant. But all that came back once Iruma was done singing.

“Oh~ I never knew Iruma-Kun was a Chorister, this is the first I ever heard of it” Sullivan had a hand over his mouth and was blushed a bit. He never knew this. The chance of Iruma being Chorister was close to one to who knows how much.

After notifying Sullivan of Iruma, he heads out the door to the teachers' lounge.

Eventually word got around that Iruma was Chorister but that was only a rumor. Many of the demons in the school were that type where they had to see it to believe it.

___

After a long day of school, Iruma heads home. To his surprise, he opened the door and saw Opera and Sullivan bearing musical instruments as Gifts. There was even a grand piano in the living room. 

Opera and Sullivan Celebrated Iruma's arrival and his newfound abilities. It was safe to say the Iruma ate more than usual that night and that was saying something because he eats a lot already.

Iruma had a Nice meal as per usual and changed into his nightclothes. Before heading to bed he unpacked the books he got from Balam and Kalego and set it down on his desk. After that, he took out music sheets he got from Balam and placed those next to the books.

Iruma jumped on his bed and he was getting comfortable before he heard a notification go off on his hell-phone. 

It was Kerori. I wonder what she wants at this time.

“Iruma, can you do me a favor please?”

please?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying it! I know this may have been a bit of a boring chapter but I hope you enjoyed this nonetheless!


	3. Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kerori asked Iruma for a favor in desperation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took a bit longer to post than I originally wanted... I hope you enjoy it! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter!😁
> 
> Let me know what you thought this chapter! Please nothing inappropriate😣
> 
> The song Iruma will be singing will be linked down ∠(´∇｀)/

Kerori: “Iruma, can you please do me a favor?”

Please?

Iruma: “Sure Kerori what is it?”

Kerori: “I know you refused before but I need your help! I need you to perform a concert with me at the music festival!“

Iruma: “Eh! Why!?” 

He shot up to a sitting position, bent over his phone.

Why would she need me to be Irumi?! She asked me before but that turned into a disaster. Ameri tried to help him by joining the student council...

Kerori: “At the meet and grates, many demons are starting to become in demand for Irumi. So much in fact that they started to become more physical and riots became inevitable! You should take responsibility”

Iruma: “Perform in the Music Festival? I thought we were going to perform as a class? I know I may not be in the performance, but still…”

Iruma started to feel guilty for what he caused and Kerori was right. He should take responsibility, it was in a way his fault.

Kerori: “Don't worry, we perform a day before the event to get everyone all stirred up before the actual day festival where the winners, get to perform their songs. If you need more convincing then this is to help and protect my job as an Aku-dol.”

To protect… Iruma surely wouldn't want to be the one to ruin someone's career.

Iruma: “Ok…” 

Kerori: “Great! Thank you a bunch! I'm sorry I had to drag you into this. Can we meet in one of the rooms in the royal one? I have some stuff I would like to show and give to you.”

Iruma: “Sure! When?”

Kerori: “After school. If you have time I also have a plan for this performance”

Iruma: “Ok, see you tomorrow, goodnight!”

Kerori: “night!”

Iruma was tired. He placed his phone on his nightstand next to his bed and lay back on his bed.

I can’t believe I said yes! Now I may stand out even more!

Iruma was flustered and started to roll around his bed. After a few seconds, he fell asleep on his bed sleeping soundly since most of his days now consist of him trying to survive, not get caught, and not stand out. Well that last one is pretty hard to avoid.

___

Doors shot open.

“Good morning Iruma-kun~” Sullivan began twirling around the room eventually reaching the curtains and light began to illuminate the room. Once again Opera was behind him with tea as an appetizer.

“Good morning Iruma-Sama. Today will be different as it will be for the next few months, This will be crucial for your development as a Chorister. Kalego will be providing more details later.” Opera gave Iruma his cup of warm tea then giving him a small now Sullivan and Opera exited the room giving Iruma privacy to change. 

Iruma headed down to eat breakfast and once he was done he gave Opera and Sullivan his biggest smile and biggest hug. He headed to go to school with Clara and Azz. Today he felt more cheerful than usual despite the situation of him being an Aku-dol, maybe it was the excitement?

“Someone is very cheerful this morning, right Opera-Kun?” Sullivan looked at the Opera who nodded in agreement. Both blushed in awe from the atmosphere Iruma gave.

On their way music started to play in the background and Azz and Clara wondered where it was coming from. While they were confused, Iruma suddenly started to sing.

~  
I’ve been called by the sky  
My longing has become wings  
That place I've been dreaming about  
Is waiting for me!  
~

Iruma for some reason felt happy. With the biggest smile, he dashed to the school, and Azz and Clara followed after. They too, somehow, were affected by Iruma's aura.

Lately Iruma’s head has been getting cloudy, it may be because of his loving family and caring friends. Even after a few months, he was still not used to this much love and care. For some reason, Iruma just wanted to sing, like he had this urge to make him feel wanted to sing. These lyrics just popped into his head like he heard the song already. 

Arriving on school grounds, Everyone heard instrumental playing allowed, not knowing where It was coming from. During this time Iruma said good morning to a few other demons and when he passed Balam, he twirled with him in a circle and thanked him for everything he has done so far for him. Balam was caught off guard for a bit but he accepted the kind gesture. Quickly and indirectly, Iruma's attitude of being cheerful that day fazed everyone he came across. Even with one look, they become infected. 

Upon arriving at the Royal One, the sound of Instruments still followed and everyone in the abnormal class looked at the source of the music which was at the entranceway. 

Iruma continued singing, eventually dancing with the students of the abnormal class.

~  
Please don’t stop me  
Singing is like wings for my heart  
If I spread my wings far  
My wishes will come true someday!  
~

Iruma’s attitude that day was so contagious everyone in the room had the same mind as Iruma. Everyone caught the Iruma happy-go-lucky attitude but for one.

“Silence!” The voice echoed across the room. Everyone walked away from Iruma and quickly sat at their assigned seats with gleaming smiles. Kalego almost became blind at the sight.

He looked at Iruma wondering what got him so excited so early in the morning. He of all the people in the class was the happiest. Before coming into the room he heard a familiar voice singing about their dreams or something. He couldn't make out the words but from what he can tell the music was catchy.

Kalego groaned. 

“Today we will be seeing what instruments you are proficient at so we can assign classes to improve your artistic skills.” Everyone was happy. Too happy. Kalego just can not handle this atmosphere.

“This morning I was informed that a day before the Festival, Aku-dols Kuromu and Irumi and her….merry band of friends will performing as an opening to the Music Festival.” All teachers were instructed to tell their students of this information since famous Aku-dols will be coming to their school. 

“Eh!?” Iruma, including Clara and Azz, was surprised. Everyone in the class couldn't wait for the concert but Iruma, Azz and Clara… 

How did I forget about this!? I was just asked by Kerori about this last night…

Just like that the mood of the three died down, reducing it to a nervous poker-face. Azz and Clara looked at Iruma for answers and he told them he would tell them after school. 

Iruma was good at the piano, Azz got a violin and Clara got the drums, bongos, Cajon, maracas, and more. Well to be more precise, anything Clara can bang her hands on or hit with she is good at.

Heading to lunch, Iruma once again was stopped by Kalego. Balam just entered the room carrying more picture books and notebooks. 

“Where do you think you're going, Iruma?” Kalego scowled. Iruma stopped mid-way out the door and looked back. He forgot again. He told Azz and Clara that he had to stay for quick extra lessons and they understood.

Sitting down on his assigned seat he took out pen and paper ready to begin.

“No notes today. Today I will be giving you a schedule that you will follow for the next few months. I’m sure Opera had told you of the news, correct?” He holds up a small packet. It contained dates and lists of things he must complete. 

“Y-yes!” Iruma looked at the list. He thought it would be easy for each day but as soon as it started, he had no idea how hard it would be. Wait… did he prepare all this in one night?

“Every weekend we will be tracking your progress and see how well you have improved your skills as a Chorister. We will also be testing out your skills using the songs of the spirits so hope you memorize them by then.” Kalego informed.

The lesson continued like last time and Iruma was released from the lessons to get some lunch. Now it was the end of the day.

When lunch ended, Kerori told him to go to the dance room located in the royal one after school. Since they were just going to talk about the performance, Iruma brought Azz and Clara since they got involved too. Plus he owed them an explanation.

“ Ah! Iruma good you're here! And you brought Clara and Azz as well!” Kerori was in the room wearing a jumpsuit and a camera around her neck. Behind her were clothing racks filled with dresses and suits. There were also portable folding walls against the wall.

Iruma suddenly knew where this was headed.

Asmodeus was concerned but as he looked at the size of the clothing, He became relieved but worried for Iruma. It seemed they were only tailored to fit the boy.

“K-kerori… what is this?” Iruma began to sweat nervously. 

“These are the things I wanted to show and give you! During this time I would like to find the outfit we will be using for the concert.” Kerori had a grin. With the camera in her hands and a reasonable excuse, she will be finally getting the photos of Iruma in a dress to sell for fan service!

Kerori laughed to herself. 

Azz and Clara have explained the situation and agreed to join but Azz didn't want to wear a dress again. Kerori explained to him that it was fine and that he could wear a suit but he would need a better disguise.

“Yay! Yay! Irumi-Chi and her merry band of friends are together again!” Clara pranced around the room with delight. Azz tried to Stop her from being so loud. Kerori and Clara whispered to each other then turned to face Iruma. They had a glimmer in their eyes that caused Iruma to tremble and shrink.

Not long after, Clara and Kerori started to force dresses on Iruma until he put them on himself, he was not enjoying it at all. He was more Embarrassed than ashamed because they kept giving him compliments. He did look like an Aku-dol. Azz, upon seeing Iruma, he was feeling really ashamed to see Iruma suffering, so he gave but he turned his back to not stare at Iruma's ordeal, to not further embarrass Iruma at his current situation.

Still forcing dresses on Iruma, Clara and Kerori were snapping pictures of Iruma in all the dresses and made him do embarrassing poses. They even made him put wigs on him to change the length of his hair or to have a different hairstyle. 

“Now try this on Iruma-chi!”

“P-pose Iruma! Like this!”

The two girls filled the room with loud chatter and giggles.

Walking through the hallway doing after school supervision, Kalego heard lots of noise coming from a room in the Royal One. The noise got louder and louder as he approached the door. Somehow he had a bad feeling but his duties as a teacher and to remain disciplined will not get in the way of him scolding those who do not follow school regulations.

Now he is in front of the door. Having his clipboard in one hand, he used the other to reach for the knob and opened the door with an annoyed expression.

“What the hell are you-” Kalego froze. He was staring at Iruma and he stared back, frozen. The two girls were either holding a camera or a dress for Iruma to wear and Azz was next to the door. They were all staring at his teacher and all of them were frozen in place. 

This is a very, very awkward silence happened for thirty seconds.

Iruma was wearing a pink and white gown containing small black bows. He was also wearing a wig that contained pigtails with wavy ends that matched his hair color when his teacher, Kalego, saw him cross-dressing. 

Kalego just stared at the four kids and looked around the room to observe what they were doing to them close the door before any of them had a chance to speak.

“Kalego-Sensei wait! I can ex-” upon seeing the door being closed, Iruma hurried and changed into his uniform fast behind the folding wall with Ali’s help. He quickly then ran after the door to catch up with Kalego. He had to at least look presentable to his teacher.

Spotting Kalego, he was walking at a fast pace and he was wearing a look that could be described between a blank and stern expression. Running towards his teacher, he grabbed him by the arm to stop him. Iruma was trying to explain to Kalego what happened but he was at a loss for words. Kalego stopped to look at Iruma.

“Kalego-sensei wait! It's not what it looks like ok! I-it's a long story so let me explain, p-please!” Iruma again began to shake nervously, he was also out of breath. Since Kalego was taller, had longer legs, and was walking at a faster pace, Iruma had to dash his way to his teacher. Kalego was looking down at him with a look mixed with a worried and disappointed look.

Without noticing, Iruma was so focused on trying to catch up with his teacher that he forgot to take off the wig he was wearing. 

“A-are you that Aku-dol Irumi?” Kalego managed to say this before coughing. He placed a hand over his mouth and held his hand signaling him to wait a moment before he collected himself. “Let’s talk this over in another room. I expect you not to leave out any detail as to why you… are doing this.” Kalego lifted his hand and pointed at Iruma's head, that he still has on a wig.

Iruma tried to take it off fast but it just got tangled with his actual hair with the bobby pins keeping it in place. Iruma's head began to hurt from his pulling.

This kid…, Kalego thought as he sighed. 

“Follow me” Iruma followed Kalego to a room in the Royal one. It was smaller than the dance room; the changing room. This room was close to the dance and it had all the supplies needed to grooms oneself. “Sit here” Kalego pulled out a chair in front of a mirror and Iruma sat down.

Looking through the drawers from the room, Kalego pulled out a brush and placed it on the table in front of him. He began to take off all the bobby pins in Iruma’s that help the wig stay in place. He had to admit it was securely placed, very secure. 

“Now, tell me your reason. '' Iruma looked at the teacher through the mirror before beginning his story. Iruma told him how it all started. From the Battlers' battle to the concert and now. Iruma just tried to summarize everything as short as possible without leaving out any important details. He even talked about Kirio, the bomb, and how he broke the barrier.

To Kalego, the boy always seems to attract trouble but he is very considerate of others which is one of the things he respects from a demon. After a few minutes, Kalego manages to take off all the bobby pins in his hair to remove the wig and help him brush his hair. It was thin and soft which made it easy to brush.

“So that’s what happened, just one thing, ” Kalego finished with his hair then placing the brush back in the drawer, “Why did you not summon me upon seeing Kirio after he explained to you his plan to blow up the school!” Kalego looked at Iruma with an annoyed and angered look. It would have saved him the trouble of breaking all the barriers and calling his familiar to do the job for him.

No one knew but without Kalego’s plan to contact the principal for help and Robin's Bull’s eye ability, the school would have burned to ashes because it was Sullivan who stopped the burning particles from the firework reaching the school.

“I'm sorry… all I thought about was trying to stop the firework from blowing up the school… I'm sorry… ” Iruma had sincere eyes. He turned to face kalego, getting ready for another lecture but this time it was different.

Kalego patted Iruma's head and sighed “Your fine, just please, please don’t forget that not everything should be your responsibility and that you have teachers here that can help.” Iruma was surprised by his response. He expected Kalego to say something like ‘You idiot!’ or ‘what the hell were you thinking!’ be he did not expect some kind and warm words from his teacher.

“Let's go. ” Kalego led the way out of the room and Iruma followed.

After that day it was safe to say that Kalego and Iruma became close. Close enough that when Iruma is being troubled by something emotionally, he would go to the person most likely to never show his emotions to emotionally comfort him. Almost like a father… he never truly had.

___

After a long day at school Iruma headed home while being accompanied by Azz and Clara who at some point parted ways with Iruma. Iruma did have a long day. At lunch during the extra lessons, he had to get vocal lessons to help him not strain his voice while holding notes for some time. After school, they had to pick out the outfit for the concert and the long lists of things he needed to do for the week, and the other months were given to him by Kalego after he helped him take off the wig.

Arriving home, he was again greeted warmly by Sullivan and Opera.

“Iruma-Kun~ how was school? Did you have fun?” Sullivan squeezed Iruma in his arms.

“Y-yes, Grandpa, a lot of fun! But I’m a little exhausted. ” Opera leads the way to the way to the dining hall for dinner. After a full well-eaten meal Iruma headed to his room with his school bag. He changed into his nightgown before opening his school bag to take out the lists of things he needed to complete.

Next on the list was… study the origin of music. 

That was easy enough. Sitting at his desk, He places the list next to the music sheets and took one of Balam’s picture books and began reading. It was a bit late and when Iruma was reading. He fell asleep on his desk onto one of Balam's picture books.

Looking at the list given to him by Kalego, he did a reasonable amount for one day.

Sullivan and Opera peaked their head through the door of Iruma's room.

“He is working very hard Opera-Kun, ” Sullivan whispered.

“Yes, yes he is.” Opera then opened the door walking in. Sullivan picked up Iruma and placed him on his bed softly. Afterward, Opera laid a warm blanket over Iruma and the two demons exited the room after saying a quiet goodnight.

___

Doors shot wide open.

“Good morning Iruma-Kun~. Today is a nice day! Want to go on a ride in my carriage today?” Sullivan pranced around Iruma’s room and gave and opened the curtains to let some light in. 

“Sure, Grandpa!” Iruma smiled.

Iruma followed Kalego’s routine for the rest of the week until the weekend. Every week was a different schedule which was necessary to help improve Iruma’s talent.

Now it's the weekend. Iruma was going to meet Kalego and Balam sensei at his grandpa's place because Sullivan wanted to see Iruma's progression as he was forced to still work by Opera at home. I guess this is a good time to say that there would also be a game of hiding and seek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is the link to what Iruma was singing at the beginning of the chapter. The song is from the anime lost song sung by Konomi Suzuki  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5pnqe75uw4A
> 
> (this may be a coincidence but... Iruma SUZUKI and the voice of rin is Konomi SUZUKI...I don't know I thought it was pretty cool)
> 
> Sorry if the way I write this chapter is a bit wonky? But if I should fix anything, let me know! (=￣▽￣=)Ｖ
> 
> Hope you Enjoyed! This chapter is a bit longer than the other ones but I hope you guys liked it!
> 
> Wait for the next chapter to find out what happens next!👌


	4. Boy in Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it was the first weekend for Iruma's training, what will he do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter, I will put a link to the full version of the song (song of wind) Iruma sang below and the part he just sang, separately.
> 
> There I will be planning the story and I have big plans for this series if you enjoy it. 
> 
> If you do enjoy the series so far let me know!

Iruma was enjoying his nice Breakfast made by Opera. Next to him was Sullivan enjoying watching him eat his food. The atmosphere he emits truly does put one at peace.

“Iruma-Sama, you should get ready after breakfast. Kalego-Kun and Balam-Kun will be arriving very soon.” Opera reminded him. Iruma nodded his head as he was still stuffing his face with the food in front of him. Opera still enjoys the fact that Iruma loves his cooking.

When Iruma was done he praised Opera for the food and gave him and Sullivan a wave before heading to his room to change.

Iruma picked out a comfortable white-bended collar long sleeve with a cute blue bow tied to a knot with matching shorts. With that, he also wore almost knee-high black socks with black booties with cute bows. He also tied his hair back so it does not get in the way.

Iruma picked out clothes that he was comfortable in and is presentable to his teachers.

Heading to the front hall, he spotted Opera and Sullivan at the door waiting for the teachers’ arrival. Opera and Sullivan noticed Iruma. In a blink of an eye, Sullivan who was next to Opera appeared next to Iruma. He squeezed him into a tight hug lifting him off the ground to no avail.

“Aw~, Iruma-Kun you look so adorable!” 

Opera taught Iruma to dress. Not to be rude but Iruma did not know how to dress at first. Maybe it was because Iruma was okay with wearing anything since he would wear anything that covers him up that provided warmth.

~Ding Dong~

Opera opened the door wide open for the two teachers to enter. 

“Kalego-Kun, Balam-Kun, welcome.” Opera looked at his two kohais’ with an emotionless look, but he glared at Kalego just a tad bit longer which caused him to hide behind Balam. Kalego felt like leaving because of his senpai. He did not like him but he will not get his emotions to get in the way of his duties. Balam never stood inside the chair-demon’s place before so he took a glance around. 

On top of the large stairs in front of them was the chair demon hugging Iruma which looked like he was dying until he was released with Opera’s help. He dragged Sullivan up the stairs and it looked painful being dragged up the stairs with your butt dragged. Sullivan was crying and telling Opera to wait.

“Today you will be having over-time Sullivan-Sama.” Opera continued to drag the trouble-some demon upstairs to who knows what room. Not long after, they were gone. Everyone in the room witnessing what just happened remained silent for a bit before introductions.

“Hello, Iruma-Kun, ” Balam said as he gave a short wave. He was carrying four cubes. They looked like the cubes from when Balam first introduced them to the class at the beginning of the week. He was also holding notebooks, pens, and paper. Kalego Just brought his trusty old clipboard and one notebook with Iruma's name on it.

“W-welcome Balam-sensei, Kalego-sensei,” Iruma headed down the stairs while fixing himself. He gave them a smile before stopping in front of his two teachers giving a bow “Glad to have you here!" 

The two teachers for some reason were perplexed. 

"Iruma… What are you doing?" Balam questioned. Iruma looked up at the two teachers before standing up straight. Kalego was going to ask too but Balam beat him to it. 

It was unusual for demons to bow to another without force, begging for mercy, or after being beaten in a battle. It's similar to what happened to Asmodeus.

"I um… gave my salutation? My greetings?" Iruma tilted his head as he looked up at his teachersq. Did he do something wrong?

He thought when people come over you give a bow as a welcome. Since he never really had people come over or have a place to go back to back in the human world, he learned this from when he had a job as a beta for a school manga. 

"Salutation?" Kalego raised a brow. He never heard this word before. 

"You know, it's like a gesture made as a greeting to welcome a person's arrival." Balam took out his secret document notebook and quickly wrote what Iruma said. Kalego stood there still a bit puzzled.

“This way.” Iruma leads the way. Kalego informed Iruma ahead of time to prepare a place for them to practice. It had to be spacious, well-protected, provided privacy, and is less cluttered. 

Opera knew what was to come from the training so he showed Iruma the basement area of the manor. It looked like the lowest level from the school with a few differences but it did fit Kalego's criteria.

Arriving in the basement that was surprisingly well lit, Balam created a set of chairs and a table from his roots with his mana. Kalego took a seat placing his belongings on the desk, Balam did the same as well. In the middle of the room was a piano with a little object and off to the sides were these huge speakers.

“Now Iruma-Kun, we will be doing a brief recap on what you learned.” Balam reviewed with Iruma about the choristers, songstress, legends, demonic history, and the abilities of the choristers. You know all that good basic stuff.

Balam wanted to compare the small recorded version of the songs to the real thing. This is not like an experiment where they predict what will happen, test the theory, and see the results to see if they were right or wrong. Well …. maybe it is.

“Did you learn and memorize at least one of the songs?” 

“Yes! The first song I learned was the song of wind!” When memorizing the songs, Iruma was not allowed to sing the songs so it made it a bit difficult to learn. He improvised by acting like he was an actor in a theatre.

“Great! So first you will be playing the piano, then sing with no instruments then afterward with piano. This is to see the power difference and see how much the instruments enhance the power of your songs,” Kalego was taking notes, scrutinizing what happened as the two talked, “before you start, I will show you the power from this cube as a recap. Remember, this only carries a small amount of the power what the Songstress is capable of.” Balam grabbed one of the four cubes and formed a small branch.

Balam hit the cube and a tornado-like wind formed. It was strong enough to get loose papers to fly in the air but overall it was still impressive like last time. Even Iruma looked at it in awe.

"Show me what you learned."

"Yes, sensei!"

___

Sullivan's head is down to the side on his desk, weeping.

"Opera-Kun….."

"No."

"Please, just a few pictures? Today is his first-day singing." Sullivan pulled out a camera only to make him more depressed. 

"No." Opera sighed and closed his eyes. He wants to witness the training as well but he did not want to disturb them for their and Sullivan's sake. If he allowed master Sullivan to go, he would never get his work done.

Opera opened his eyes. 

"Sulli-" What? Where did he go, is that an open window? Sullivan disappeared. "So you want to play that game Sullivan-sama? You got it." Opera gave an irritated poker-faced look.

As Opera was having a brief thought, Sullivan took the opportunity to sneak out the window with his camera.

Now he was in the hallway, Joyfully walking quietly towards his cute grandson. 

Huh huh~

All Sullivan can imagine is how his first performance is going and how delightful Iruma looked with his bow. He never really lived long enough to meet a chorister but he mostly wanted to be there in support of his grandson. 

Sullivan was almost there. In one more turn, he will be able to see his grand-

"Sullivan-sama, " he collided with Opera. He was found."You must refrain from disturbing Iruma's training."

"Nope!"Sullivan scurried away.It was not long before Opera grasped Sullivan by his jacket to drag him back to his office. He was complaining the whole time. Sullivan was now sitting on his desk head down again. Opera now has his eyes on Sullivan not giving a single wink. 

"Opera-Kun…"

"No."

"Just a few?"

"No."

"...one?"

"Sullivan-sama… no." 

Sullivan back on his desk sobbing. He is not doing his work. If all he wants is a picture then that won't be a problem, right? 

Opera sighed, "Fine just one picture, " Sullivan looked up. "But that is it."

"Yay!" He hopped around in glee. 

Sullivan took his handy dandy camera and scampered his way towards the basement. Opera followed.

___

"Your piano playing is adequate. You can still use some more practice." Kalego pointed out to iruma. 

"Yes. " Iruma responded as he stood from the chair in front of the piano and organized the music sheets given to him by Balam. He walked over to his two teachers and asked, "So what do I do next?"

"We will just be skipping to you singing with the music, we can practice without it later." Kalego informed, "We will be testing the power of the spirits in full, so use it against me."

Kalego stood tall and proud. He is unsure if he can handle the power of the songs but Iruma needed a target to test it on. Besides, what could go wrong.

"Sensei… are you sure?" Iruma was apprehensive. Hurting his teacher or anyone is the last thing he ever wanted to do.

"You calling me weak?" Kalego glared.

"N-no! It's just that I'm afraid you might get hurt," Iruma was still uncertain. Yes, he knows his teacher is strong but what is scaring him is singing. He does not want to disappoint his teachers but if this is what they want then he will do it. "Ok, I'll do it."

"One more thing, just sing the climax of the song. It may not be your first time singing but you're using the power of the songs to its fullest potential." The last thing kalego wanted was to do more work so this is the shortest and quickest option. Plus this is the power of the spirits, he won't know how strong it will be. 

Kalego is waiting for Iruma to start. Balam took a seat behind the table. It was his turn to take notes and observe. He was always better at describing actions into words than Kalego who was better at writing detailed reports on the progress of each student.

Iruma took the object from the piano. It was an mp3 player. He selected the music before he clicked play. 

Loud music coming from the speakers echoed throughout the room. The music was made by professional musicians that Sullivan hired to make for Iruma for his training.

Iruma let the first half of the song play before starting to sing the song of the wind. He took a deep breath and started to sing 

~  
Let the wind rage  
The light will shine in the sky  
Arise our hope  
~

Iruma held his arm out before dropping them towards his teacher. A green hue appeared around him as he sang the song. Many tornadoes, about 150 meters tall and 5 meters wide appeared in an instant, heading towards Kalego. 

Oh no, Kalego thought. He can't fly out of this situation or the wind will throw him off. All he could do was block it since they were all going towards him in all directions. 

Balam got surprised and took everything from the top of the table quickly under the table to keep it from blowing away. He peeked out from under the desk startled and surprised with the amount of force the tornadoes were giving. 

Kalego quickly formed a force field in front of him with his magic. It was big enough to stop the tornadoes from going any closer but it was still as difficult as hell to stop them.

He had to use both his hands, taking a strong stance. Even though this lasted a few seconds, it caused Kalego to have a few sweat drops.

The areas the tornadoes went, rocks from the ceiling began to fall. It destroyed the piano but the speakers were fine.

We can say for sure that this basement was one large room, like seriously who has a ceiling more than 150 meters tall. 

Iruma continued singing.

~  
Let the wind rage after the wind rages  
After the blown-out rough and then  
The light will shine in the sky  
The wind sweeps everything  
Because it is the wind  
~

Before the final words of the song, each tornado became bigger than the last. They kept coming towards Kalego who was starting to show the struggle.

At the last moment, his magic barrier broke.

Before the tornado had a chance to lift Kalego off the ground and tear him to pieces, Opera swooped in and grabbed Kalego by his jacket and pulled him to a safe area.

Sullivan recorded from his camera smiling though the audio can't be heard from all the noise. He and Opera were there the whole time when he began his performance. 

Opera was next to the stairs with his tired kohai and Balam was under the table with his head starting to poke out to see if it was safe. There were more roots made by Balam to keep the table down but the chairs did not survive.

Everyone just silently gazed at Iruma. There was a slight smokescreen formed from the falling rocks and dust.

"Iruma-Kun~" Sullivan was skipping down the stairs going towards Iruma. "That was amazing!" As expected, Sullivan gave Iruma a long tight hug before moving away to take pictures of his grandson. Not only that but he took pictures of the damaged area around him too.

A very proud grandfather.

The basement was destroyed. Huge craters were formed, a broken falling ceiling, and the cracks on the ground were done and made by Iruma. 

The range of damage did not go too far past the area Kalego was on since that is where he was holding off the attack. He was lucky to have Opera there to save him. Kalego was still tired and in shock for what just happened in that short minute for what felt like hours or even days of fighting. 

So this is the power of the Choristers… if he had sung the full song Kalego would have-

"Did I do this?" Iruma fell to his knee at the realization of what he did. Sullivan stopped taking pictures as he noticed a teardrop began to form. 

"Why didn't you stop me?! I ruined the basement, but worst I could have hurt Kalego-sensei! I'm sorry! I'm -hiccup- I'm sorry…"Iruma began to gently sob onto gis hands. Yes, he used powerful magic before because of his ring but because he has the power to hurt people he doesn't want to... 

Kalego walked up to Iruma and grabbed him by the shoulder."Iruma, are you ok?" The others walked towards Iruma as well. 

"I'm fine..." Iruma began to get more hiccups. He was afraid they would leave him now because he was a monster "You don't think I'm a monster do you?" 

"Why would you think that Iruma-sama? We are your family, and usually demons would would dream to have havt this kind of powet" Opera reassured Iruma before patting him on his head. The fact the he completed Iruma on his taw strength of ability, did not really help all that much. 

"He is right Iruma-Kun! We will always love you no matter who or what you are, " Balam looked at Sullivan and back to Iruma in agreement. "Besides you also have wonderful teachers here for you and they will help you through this, they are your guide, you can trust them." said Sullivan. Sullivan's words surprised Kalego. The childish, immature, and loud Chair-demon gave Iruma the good advice he has he keeps reminding Iruma. To think he had matured.

"Now Iruma-Kun, sing the next song!" Sullivan readies his camera.

"Eh?!" the boy began to shake not wanting to cause more damage than he already had. 

Nevermind, he is still the same immature and happy-go-lucky principal.Kalego now sighed for like the millionth time of the week as he looked at the Iruma and his family. 

Balam placed a hand on Kalego's shoulder, "What do we do now?" Balam asked. The three demons in front of them were still chatting.

"We will relocate to a new open area for next week as this place gets renovated. We continue with his training but for now, we will just stick to acapella." Kalego should have considered the possibility of destruction to an area. Lesson learned.

___

Everyone was seated on the dining table including Balam and Kalego. They sat across from Iruma but Kalego was sitting next to the principal. As mad as he was for being told to sit there, he didn't complain but still holds an irritated look before relaxing as he receives his hell grey tea from Opera and everyone else too.

"Are you guys going to stay for the night?" Iruma took a sip of his tea waiting for a response as Opera entered with his trolley placing the food on the table.

"Only at the ens of every week until you complete your training," Balam answered, also enjoying his hell grey tea. Opera is still arriving with a trolley with more food placed on the table.

"Then how do you know when I'm done with my training?" Iruma asked. Opera is still arriving with more Food.

"Well it's only until the festival and once you learned all the songs. Who knows, you may be able to make your songs like the previous Songstress as you said from the book." Both Iruma and Balam are enjoying their tea. Opera was still arriving with more food.

One day during his extra lesson with the teachers, Balam asked Iruma to tell him what the story of the legendary songstress was from the beginning to the end. That's was how Iruma spent one of after school days with Balam.

"Opera-Senpai… there are only five of us right?" Kalego looked at the table.

"Correct." Opera said as he continues to bring in more plates. This is how much was usually served every night. Since they are having geusts, they will be more food. 

"There are like one hundred portions of food here!" Kalego looked at the entire spread. It looked like it was enough to feed an entire room full of demons.The food varied from desserts, hell fish, cacow red meat, much more. 

"Oh. That's all for Iruma, don't worry, I fixed a separate plate for you and Balam as well." Opera lastley placed a plate of food in front of Sullivan and his kohai's.

"Thanks for the food!" Iruma started to dig in at incredible speed. Well, he at least has some table manners before unrealistically gauging down piles of food into him.

This was the first time his teachers watched him eat other than the harvest festival when he wasted all his ingredients and ate his points.

With all the food at the table, they thought he could never finish all the food. But they were wrong. Within minutes, one-third of the tables plates were empty, not leaving a single grain untouched.Touché. 

Kalego began to eat as well, he looked at Balam who didnt start yet as he stares at Iruma eating. "Sicirue, are you ok?" Kalego asked. The scar on his face made him insecure eating in front of others so he wondered if wanted to eat somewhere else. 

Balam took off his mask."Yes. Also dont worry, they already know, " Balam was comfortable with showing his scar since he already showed Iruma whne they firat met. "You see I had to show Iruma because I Thought it would be unfair for me me to only end with an apology during out first encounter." 

"Unfair? " Kalego questioned. Iruma did pay attention since he was so focused on eating. Sullivan and Opera were just watching Iruma enjoy his food as always.

Balam's hands trembled as he took the next few bites from his plate. He waited impatiently for what his friend is fonna ask or tell Iruma simce it can be a big problem or a small thing he will let go since it does not matter all that much.

"Iruma, do you have to practice tomorrow for… you know your performance?" Kalego asked while taking a bite of his food. It was good. Judging from Iruma's plates of food being cleared, he seemed to really enjoyed it as well.

Iruma swallowed the food in his mouth before talking a sip of water and to respond to his teacher's question."Err… Yes, but we will begin in the afternoon, but…" 

"But what?" Kalego asked. Everyone's attention was now on Iruma. Iruma had stopped eating to adress a certian topic that Kalego found out during the week. 

"You're not going to tell them… Are you?" Iruma was embarrassed by the fact that he would have to wear a dress. If his grandpa or Opera knew he couldn't imagine how many recordings there will be, pictures and dresses will be given and taken of him.

"Tell us what?" Opera now wants to know. A secret? From him? With Kalego? Was Iruma closer to his kohai than his family? 

Great. Now Iruma made it a big deal. It is clear to Kalego that he has never kept a big secret before.

Kalego cleared his throat. Iruma just realized what he said and now he was hoping he does not get exposed."He…" the room was silent. Kalego's voice filled the room with every sound made as everyone was fixated on him. "It's a surprise for the festival." 

"Huh huh~ a surprise?" Sullivan became flustered. 

A surprise from my dear dear grandson?! I have the best grandson ever! Now Sullivan really cant wait until the start of the festival. Sullivan pulled out a hanger chief to wipe away his tears of joy.

Balam leaned over to Kalego and whispered to his ear."That's not all there is."With Balam's Buzzer bloodline ability, he can detect any wrongdoing or any lies by simply observing the target.

"I'm sure you will understand soon enough and jt will make sense, Sicirue." Kalego whispered back. 

Everyone on the table finished eating and said thank you for the food. With one hundred portions of food cleared in a short time, it scared the teachers how big of an appetite the boy had. What's worse was that he asked for seconds and Opera doubled the food.

After a really interesting day, everyone was ready to retire for the night.

"Good night everyone!" Iruma rushed to his room heading to bed early to get ready for the next day. Everyone said good night as well but the two teachers we're not used to being told off to bed since they basically live alone.

For one teacher, he already knew why he acted differently from demons since he knew he was human. The others just think Iruma is weird. Anyways, they did not mind but it was still unusual to Kalego. Opera showed his kohais to their room. 

___

"Good morning I-R-U-M-A-Kun!" 

"Good morning Iruma-sama."

Sullivan did different poses as he said the syllables of his name. He heads towards the curtain to open. Opera was holding a cup of warm milk with honey as an appetizer before breakfast. 

"So loud… " Iruma muttered to himself. 

"Eh?" Sullivan froze in place.

Iruma got up slowly covering his eyes from the blinding light. With his hair now pointed downward and a now more sharp, forward, and confident demeanor, he was back.

"I said you're too loud, old man." Iruma gave a slight glare at the two demons who were now in shock. Sullivan was the one who was a bit more offended for being called 'old man' than 'grandpa' .

"I-Iruma-Kun…" 

To Sullivan horror, the big mean evil and wicked Iruma is back for another round.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter, sorry I posted late.
> 
> Part of the song Iruma sang in this chapter.  
> (My translations are not that accurate in this chapter)  
> https://youtu.be/WmB6ky6W05U
> 
> The full version of the song of wind.  
> https://youtu.be/ejslC5KG4cM


	5. Tea and Taost pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ali somehow convinced Iruma to make a deal with him and now faces consequences yet to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, I wasn't sure how to make this Iruma act or know what he will do.
> 
> I made this Chapter extra long as i hope you enjoy!

"I said you're too loud, old man." Iruma gave a slight glare at the two demons who were now in shock. 

"I-Iruma-Kun…" 

-night before-

"Good night!" 

Iruma ran to his bathroom and dressed in his purple silk pajamas.

Ah, that was a nice dinner. I wonder if they have something similar to a burrito! I have never eaten a carne asada burrito before but judging from the smell and how people react to eating it after delivering them their order, I bet it tastes great! I hope Kalego-sensei is alright… He did look a bit exhausted...

Iruma walked to his desk. He opened one of Balam's storybooks to study. He glanced up and saw the book of the legends of the Songstress. 

I should study this for tomorrow. It has been a long time since I thoroughly read the book from start to finish. 

Two hours had passed since he opened the book. It was now near midnight.

"Rin sang the song of wind to protect her, Pony and her brother from the guards who raised their swords… " Iruma quietly read. Ali came out of the ring appearing in his little suit. 

Iruma loosened the bow from his neck to let him have more space to breathe. He ended up dropping the tie on the floor but did not notice. 

"Yo! What's up Iru-boy! Watcha doing?". As he appeared, he walked to his desk leaning on Iruma's arm. 

"Hi, Ali-san! I'm just studying. Tomorrow Kalego-sensei is going to give me a test. " Iruma scratched the back of his head in nervousness since it was Kalego who looked over the quiz made by Balam. Without a doubt, the test will be hard. 

"Well now that I think about it Iru-boy… What is the point of you doing all this stuff? Isn't learning the songs enough? " 

"Well, they said that since this is a rare opportunity, they wanted to study the chorister's abilities and nurture this gift." 

"Makes sense." Ali laid down on the dimly lit desk that was bright enough for Iruma to read. "Hey Iru-boy, say… Do you want to have another wicked phase?" 

"What? Oh no no no no no. I p-possibly can't do that. "Iruma's stomach became uneasy. He waved his hands and shook his and further displaying the fact he did not like the idea at all. Looking back, what he did is something he would never do in a million years.

"Calm down, I just thought it would be a cool experiment for us and your teachers, ya know?" Ali started to float in front of Iruma. 

"Still, last time you did it without my permission and I did lots of horrible things" Iruma pouted. Remembering all his actions caused his face to burn up a bit before turning as red as a tomato. 

"But look where that got you and your class Iru-boy! The seats to the one who ruled it all! Besides, even though you were not entirely yourself, nothing bad happened. It was the opposite!" 

"Opposite? How so?" 

"For starters, you said good morning to everyone without shaking, your friend thought you acted like a true king, you gave your classmates a new way of thinking…" Ali kept going on and on proving his point. Even though it was only for 3 days, Iruma's wicked phase had a lasting major impact on his class and possibly the school too. ", and it even pushed your qualities of a demon to its finest! I think you should be thanking me, Iru-boy!"

"But still…" 

"Come on Iru-boy, just one more time. I want to see some interesting things happen. Lately, it's just eating, school, reading, and sleeping. Usually, something funny or entertaining happens. Let me see what else Wicked Iruma could do! Plus I'm curious."

"3 days?" 

"Yes." 

Iruma was still a bit unsure if he should be doing this.

"Ok fine, but on 1 condition." 

"Ok, what is it?" 

"If things get out of hand, remove the spell." 

"That's it? Ok, you got yourself a deal Iru-boy. It will be a bit difficult, but manageable." 

Iruma lifted his finger towards Ali which he took so that they would 'shake hands' to seal the deal. Despite Ali having one eye and no other facial features, he showed a determined look while Iruma gave a 'game on' look to his face. 

"Ok Iru-boy, hold out your hands like this." Iruma did as he said, getting ready to get the spell cast on him. While Ali was casting the spell, the process was disrupted. 

KNOCK KNOCK

"Ahh!"

Oh no… 

Ali was startled from the sudden sound and accidentally used too much magic. Instead of the phase lasting 3 days, it last way longer! Who knows what will happen. Not only that, but it also heightened his evilness and the personality change makes him more not like him. From the high use of magic, it may have affected other traits as well.

(during this phase he is still kind, considerate of others, and helpful. It's mostly his attitude that changed. 

During this phase, his emotions, feelings, and desires are also greatly heightened. It's the effects of using more magic. The more power used, the greater the outcome and consequence.) 

"Iruma-sama?" a familiar yet quiet voice could be heard coming from the door.

After that mistake, Iruma felt dazed and fell on his desk, now sleeping soundly Ali retreated to the ring after hearing the door creak open. 

It was Opera checking on Iruma. Every night he would check on Iruma making sure he was asleep in his bed. Iruma would sometimes be up late doing homework or he accidentally fell asleep on his desk because he was tired from doing homework. 

Opera gently carried Iruma back to bed and tucked him in. Today was a bit of a chilly night so he made sure to put a second layer of blanket on him. He organized Iruma's workspace and organized his books as it should be.

After saying a quiet good night to the sleeping Iruma leaving a pat on the head, he walked towards the door before receiving a cold chill down his spine. He had a bad feeling but quickly dismissed it and quietly left the room. He gently closed the door making sure he did not make any sound to wake him up. 

After hearing the door close Ali came out of the ring and looked down on Iruma. 

I am deeply sorry for what will happen in the future. I don't think I can stop it since the magic I used was too great. I couldn't face you last time so how could I face you now… 

"I'm sorry, Master" 

-morning-

"I said you're too loud, old man." Iruma gave a tired but a piercing scowl at the two demons who were now in shock. Kinda reminds them of a certain demon who is under the same roof. 

"I-Iruma-Kun…" 

Sullivan and Opera were about to leave the room while leaving his morning tea behind before he got more irritated by their presence. 

What they saw was Iruma that was under his sheets emerging from under his blankets with swollen eyes. Iruma's attitude gave them quite a startle but moreover, he was sniffing and developed quiet hiccups. With the dried up tears that fell from his cheeks and are still pouring, all they did was stare at each other. 

The awkward silence was broken after Iruma wiped his tears and tried to clear his throat. The hiccups got in the way but after calling Opera to give him his daily morning drink, they went away.

Opera stood there. Not a good morning, no hello, just silence. Sullivan sat down on Iruma's bed and watched as he sipped his morning appetizer, warm milk with honey. 

"Iruma-Kun, do you want to talk about it?" Despite Iruma having another phase that Sullivan was so scared of last time, this time he was being really brave.

Opera takes this as his cue to leave the room. He gave a bow to the two before exiting the room. 

Sullivan always talked about wanting to have private talks on grandpa and grandson moments to Opera in certain situations. This was one of them.

With his messy, tangled hair, big swollen eyes, and rosy cheeks, Iruma sighed. After a few sips of the cup of warm milk filling his stomach, he became at ease. He was finally ready to replay. 

"There is nothing to talk about. Please leave." 

"Don't worry grandpa is- wait w-what?" 

"I assure you what you saw was nothing to worry about."

"You sure? It looked like you had a very bad dream Iruma-Kun..." Sullivan was worried. Despite him wanting to have this grandpa and grandson moment, Iruma's happiness was always first. 

Iruma placed the empty cup down on his nightstand and stood up from his bed.

"Grandpa, everything is fine ok. Now if you would be so kind I would love to change in privacy." he walked to his wardrobe, waiting for Sullivan to leave. 

"If you say so… but don't go thinking that this conversation is over. " Sullivan walked out quietly and closed the door shut. 

Iruma opened the wardrobe and saw nothing that appealed to him. Remembering what Ali taught him, using magic to change appearance, he pictured an outfit he saw once in a magazine in the human world. 

Picturing the clothes' shape, color, and design, his pajamas descended into smoke. As it cleared, Iruma was now sporting a new outfit.

Much better. 

-Dining Hall-

"You two seem more quiet than usual, did something happen?" Not that Kalego cared but was curious to find out. Yesterday he was excitedly waiting for Iruma to arrive and now he looked like he was down in the slumps.

This question sent Sullivan and Opera in a cautious state as if they were on guard for something trying to kill them. Though Kalego highly doubts it since they are both high ranked demons and one of them is a candidate for the demon king's throne. Whatever got them to suddenly as like might be very serious.

"I-it's Iruma… He lost his way again! " Sullivan started to cry right in front of the two teachers all the while banging his hand on the table. Opera pulled out a hanger chief and wiped his tears away, nodding in agreement. 

"Iruma? How could he have lost his way? He was completely fine last night, wasn't he?" Ballam questioned. From what he knows humans don't change is such a short time unless a tragic event happened. Usually, it takes time for one to change identity almost completely. 

The door was shot open. A slight gust of wind went across the room, catching everyone's attention. 

"What did I miss?" With his eyes as focussed as a diligent snake hunting his prey and a movement that could only be described as noble like, he sent an unnerving chill that caused goosebumps on the arms of the demon. Except for kalego. It takes more than that to make him feel uneasy and he is cool like that. 

Iruma walked to his seat. All the adults could do was stare as he approached his seat. Kalego, on the other hand, did not care and just read the daily newspaper.

With an oversized grey cardigan that swayed with each step he took and an entirely black outfit with a v-necked long sleeve, a belt around his waist, and a silver necklace containing an upside-down cross, the demons were having seconds thoughts whether or not if that truly was their Iruma.

"How could this be possible? It's as if he has a wicked phase…" Ballam's head spun in confusion. He rubbed his chin and with many questions wanting to be answered, he was too reluctant to ask. 

"I would like toast with sweet orange marmalade." 

"Y-yes, sir." The last time Iruma had his phase, he learned that his standards had also risen. There were some food items that Iruma requested that did not exist in the Nether world so Iruma gave him a list of recipes on how to cook them. Some ingredients didn't exist so Opera had to get a bit creative. 

In Opera's opinion, the recipes were quite fun to make. Not only did it taste great but it looked and tasted way different from Demon food. 

Sitting down at his seat he ordered Opera to give him the daily paper and asked him what was on his schedule today. He obeyed, no questions asked. 

The teacher's tea was starting to get cold. This new attitude, new demeanor must be another wicked phase kalego thought. 

"Wait...Toast and orange Marama-what?" the teachers shared a puzzled look. 

The teachers continued to drink their hell grey tea but Ballam was still a bit shaky, mumbling questions that are barely audible but noticeable. Sullivan refused to eat because he was upset. 

Opera arrived with a trolly containing a silver platter and a small jar that looked like it contained an almost transparent orange goo. He placed the platter in front of Iruma who responded by putting his paper down. Upon lifting the lid and opening the jar of freshly made preserved citrus fruits, a sweet aroma filled the noses of everyone in the room. 

Iruma took a knife to the jar to marmalade and spread it on his toast before taking a bite.

"Thank you Opera-Kun, you've improved." 

"Thank you for the compliment, Iruma-sama. Today you have a test from Kalego-Kun and Balam-Kun and miss Crocell Kerori will be arriving in the afternoon." 

"Why the proper announcement?" Is this kid that intimidating? Sure his personality and behavior may have flipped a full 180 degrees but come on. His senpai acting more oxidant and the Principal not liking this new behavior means that the wellbeing of Iruma affected them at a personal level at that is what kalego concluded from just that one moment. 

"Let Kerori know there is a change of plans, we will be doing something different today."

"Y-yes, sir." 

Opera left the room to attend to his duties. Iruma looked up and noticed Kalego and Ballam staring as if they were analyzing him. A faded blush can be seen on the teacher's cheeks as they stared at Iruma's plate. 

All the teachers had was a morning tea, surely they must be a bit hungry. 

"Would you like to taste some homemade bread with marmalade? I assure you this dish is literally out of this world." Iruma gave a gentle smile towards Ballam. From his choice of words, Ballam instantly knew what he was talking about. 

"Really?! Yes please!" Balam was eager to try some of the human dishes. He knows since it is made with Demon ingredients it won't exactly be the same but it was close enough. From all his years of living the creature, he fantasized about was true and now he gets to taste one of their dishes! Ballam was grateful to be alive. 

Kalego was wondering since when was his friend interested in trying new food. He didn't get the reference that the dish was a recipe from the human world. He didn't believe humans existed in the first place so there was no way he would think that recipe was not from there. Because of the sweet and somewhat sour smell that came from Iruma's breakfast, Kalego wanted to try it too since it looked plain as it smelled unique. 

"Great! I will text Opera to let him fix a plate for you guys." 

A few minutes later Opera arrived with dishes with separate jars for his kouhais. There were also miniature bowls filled with butter placed next to the jars. After being shown how to eat it by Iruma, they took their first bite to the crunchy bread. 

"There are still some things that still need improving, so I'm sorry if it's not to your liking." Finding ingredients similar to humans was way harder than it looked. Even with Iruma's help, it was hard to describe how the ingredients looked since they are from a different world. Try finding an egg as small as chickens or even a quail's egg to the gigantic size of the bird's eggs of the NetherWorld. They found a solution to this problem but it takes too much time to explain. Even an eggplant is confusing. Based on the name alone, Opera couldn't tell if it grew from the ground or if it's a bird's offspring. 

"Oh, Oh! This is amazing!" With Ballam's mask off, he finished the piece of bread in 3 bites. 

"This is… good." Kalego enjoyed it too but was never really good at conveying his feelings into words. 

"If you think that is great, try it with butter, it's made from the thunder cow's milk." 

Iruma again showed them how to eat the toasted bread with butter and marmalade. 

"This is even better Iruma! May I take some home with me?" Ballam was going to enjoy and record his reactions to tasting his first 'human food'. 

"Sure! And you guys should consider yourself lucky, you're the only other demons in this room to have ever tried this dish. Now enough about the dish let's talk." Iruma took the newspaper and it showed it to the teachers. "Next week is our opportunity to raise our ranks, yes? What exactly is going to happen there?" 

"The competition lasts for a few weeks and the top contenders get to perform at the music festival but they also get to have their ranks raised depending on what place they got. This is where most of the abnormal class will take the opportunity to raise their ranks." Kalego replied. "Since you are already ranked dalet, you don't need to compete. I suggest you go start planning and helping your peers."

"Each week will contain a different genre. Kalego-Kun will explain it to the whole class tomorrow." Balam pointed out. Everyone was done with their breakfast and Opera collected the empty plates and even the untouched one from Sullivan. 

Iruma took Kalego's test as soon as they were done eating. Ballam watched Iruma as he took the test making sure he does not cheat or anything but he already knew Iruma would never do such a thing. 

"45 out 50, not bad Iruma." Kalego graded his test. He was impressed by how much Iruma was improving as a student. Not only was his grades improving, his rank raised at an incredible speed, and being able to master a bow, he did become a very exceptional demon. 

"Yay yay! Good job Iruma-Kun who is mean to his dear old grandpa!" 

"Eh?! What are you doing?! Let me go!" Iruma was forced to prance around in circles with his family as the teachers watched. It is confusing whether or not Sullivan was happy for Iruma or shows some dislike from his attitude but deep down they knew, their Iruma was happy and celebrating with them as well. He just had a feeling. 

Kalego packed his stuff ready bounce since his duty was done. Before leaving he told Iruma to hand in all his worksheets from the previous week to only reward him with more work the upcoming week. 

Great.

"Iruma, there is something I need to talk to you about tomorrow so be prepared for what is to come." Kalego said before leaving. Iruma gave a nod as he understood what is teacher was saying but was a little anxious to find out. I mean, he could've told him there right?

With the papers in his bag he quickly flew away to who know where. Ballam on the other hand left with more bags than when he came with, containing jars and packs of bread.

Ding.

Iruma got a text from Kerori. 

Kerori: I'm sorry Iruma, can we make the song tomorrow? Something came up at my job and I have to work all day today. 

Iruma: It's ok, see you tomorrow! 

Click. 

An open schedule…let's not have this go to waste. 

Balam and Kalego exited the manor after goodbye from everyone. 

"Oh Grandpa, may I ask for a favor? I know it might be too much but… ," Iruma patted and straightened his clothes. He looked down looking all guilty which can make Sullivan willingly do anything for his precious grandson, even if he was a little mean. 

"Anything! Just ask!" a doting Grandfather indeed. 

"Well, I was hoping that you can make a special place for me to practice my singing. You see I don't want to wreck your basement anymore so I thought it was a good idea… " Even though Iruma could have just gone to an isolated area, the NetherWorld was still filled with many unexplored places which were still too risky for him to be alone.

"Sure Iruma-Kun! But in 2 conditions." Even though Sullivan would do anything for Iruma, he can't ALWAYS say yes to his loving grandson. How else would he get pictures- I mean how else would he make sure his grandson is safe.

"It depends." Iruma hoped it was nothing ridiculous like taking a picture every 5 seconds or that he has to have cameras everywhere watching him at all times. 

"1.Kalego-Kun will at all times, be with you when you go to the place. To Assure your safety and to be your music instructor for the time being. Believe it or not, he raised his ranks for winning first place in the music festival back when he was still in school."

"Understandable and a bit hard to believe." Iruma looked at Opera who responded with an emotionless look. For some reson he was expecting a reaction. "The second condition?" 

"2. I want… a few dozen pictures of you in a dress!" Sullivan ready his handy dandy camera. 

"Here you go, Iruma-sama". Opera, on the other hand, appeared with many racks of girl clothing.

"Not you too!" Iruma crossed his arms."And W-what in the actual Jesus?! Where did you get that idea! " Iruma's temperature rises to the point of breaking. 

"Kalego-Kun told us after a certain incident that happened last week. Look, we even made copies of you when you posed as an Aku-dol!" Sullivan showed all the DVDs to Iruma who responded with 'lafire' burning all the CDs and merch ordered by Sullivan himself. 

"That won't work Iruma-Kun~ I can always get more~" Sullivan and Opera got used to this new attitude from last time. Since then they prepared themselves if it were to happen again by hanging out more with Kalego. They learned how to tease him, got used to his temper, and more. It was not fun for Kalego who had no idea why the 2 demons were around a lot at the beginning of every month but he got used to it. He was not the only one who learned a thing or two about the other. 

"tch." His eyebrows Furrowed as his shoulders shook contemplating whether or not to accept his conditions. He grinned his teeth before concluding. 

There was only one logical answer, nothing else. He just had no choice but to say it.

"Hell no," Iruma growled his response. Despite Sullivan being way taller than him, it was as if he was looking down at his grandpa. 

"Just as I thought, I'm happy that you-! ….Eh?" Sullivan already picked out the just before fully taking in what he just said. "B-but I-I…. What?" he stuttered at a loss for words. Iruma never said no before, or at least if he did, not like that. 

"I will be going out, see you around old perv." Iruma walked out, shutting the door behind him. 

"O-old…. P-p-perv? Why would Iruma-Kun think of me such a thing? And he said Opera-Kun!" Sullivan cried tears that didn't show any sign of stopping. 

"I mean you did want him to dress in girls' clothes and take pictures of him." Saying it out loud it did sound pretty wrong now that Opera thinks about it.

"Yeah but not for that reason! I just wanted to keep its memories to put in my picture album… " 

"Sullivan-sama… we both know you just wanted to show your friends and trick them into thinking you have a granddaughter."

"Ok fine… But I'm still keeping this custom t-shirt." Sullivan put on an extra-large white t-shirt with the face of Irumi-chan on it. It was a bit too wide but long enough for Sullivan to wear. 

___

Iruma shut the door behind him. 

He picked up his phone looking through his contacts because what he needs right now is a quick favor. His phone rang after he dialed the number. Who knows more of the NetherWorld than none other… 

??? : Hello? Iruma are you calling to reschedule your acting of Hatsukoi Memory? 

Iruma: Hi Thoth and no. I was wondering if you can help me. I'm in a bit of a pinch. 

Thoth: Sure! But you know the rules, I will only share my knowledge if you give me some too in return. 

Iruma: That's fine with me. Where shall we meet? 

Thoth: The usual. Besides, I can't leave this place. Iruma you sound a bit different… did your voice get deeper? 

Iruma: I guess you can say that. I'll be there in an hour, I have to make a quick errand so be ready when I arrive. 

Thoth: You don't have to tell me twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who did not read the manga, Thoth the Genie is character Iruma encountred in the Harvest festival and had to act out the story of Hatsukoi Memory to the all knowing Genie who turned out to be a weeb like us. This caused him to exchange numbers with Iruma and now they are friends! (=￣▽￣=)Ｖ
> 
> If you guys have any songs you think that will go great with the story, you can go suggest them in comments below! (^_^)


	6. Tea and toast Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruma went to town and came across his friend, Purson Soi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy! :D

Iruma walked past the gates of his grandfather's house. He headed towards the nearby town by foot which he would so often visit with the allowance his grandpa gave him at the beginning of every month. He wouldn't necessarily spend the money on himself but on snacks for the sessions he has with Ameri and Thoth. 

These walks alone were quite relaxing. This was something Iruma learned that he enjoyed. The feeling of the breeze slightly moving his still hair, and the sound of his feet as he steps on the solid dirt path just reminds him of how fortunate Iruma was to be in hell. No, that can't be right… this place is a heaven for Iruma. Despite there being demons and monsters, the demons showed more love and care than his manipulative freeloaders he called his parents ever did. 

These walks alone always get Iruma to think. Whether it be his past, his actions, or random stuff like wondering if flying pigs existed in the NetherWorld. 

The sky was clear and bright with a pinkish color. Now that Iruma thinks about it, when was the last time it rained? 

Iruma was lost in thought while questioning the NetherWorld and how it operates. The only thing that ever seemed to change in the sky was color and brightness. The colors would switch between soft but vibrant colors, a navy blue, and a lavender hue depending on the time of day. 

Walking through the outskirts of town, he opened the door to a small confectionery store. He had been going to this little store for a while now. Long enough to be considered a regular. 

"Welcome-Oh! Hi Iruma! Didn't recognize you there for a bit. Would you like the usual?" The lady already knew his answer so she already took a bag out and used tongs to grab the sweet pastry. 

"Yes, and please add the Graham Crackers to the order." It will take a while to walk the grounds where the harvest festival was held so he bought crackers on the way. After it was over, the grounds of the harvest festival were removed. It was a bit tricky at first to find the entrance of Thoth's ruin but the more Iruma visited him, the faster he got to getting there. 

"Here you go Iruma." The lady behind the counter handed the bag of pastries to the boy saying it was free of charge. 

He texted Thoth that he got the non-flaming raspberry cookies and that he was on his way. 

"Thank you, miss! " Iruma rushed out the door, carefully holding the paper bag in his arms, to not squish or ruin the sweets in the bag. 

Passing through town he saw Purson Soi and another person who looked like him but with pigtails. The class put him and Soi in charge of making the songs for the music festival since they, other than kerori, knew or had any music backgrounds. Kerori was in charge of teaching them how to dance and some advanced Aku-dol techniques to help them win the music festival. Since she revealed her identity being the Aku-dol keromu, she quickly became in charge of helping her peer's perfect techniques difficult to demon idols. 

"Hey soi! Perfect timing," Iruma waved at his friend who shared a surprised look with the demon next to him. With their natural bloodline ability to not stand out, it is usually hard for demons to spot or notice them but not for Iruma. 

"Hi, Iruma. Where are you going? Have you met my sister? Blah, blah-" soi went on and on. With a face like Soi's, it was sometimes forgettable how talkative he was. Still, Iruma listens to every word. 

"I was wondering if you wanna come to meet me with a friend. It's gonna be about the music festival and I thought he would be able to help us.'' It took iruma a few minutes to explain his plan to his friend. Soi agreed to come with iruma so he said bye to his sister. 

Iruma darted through the small crowds of demons in town while skillfully dodging each pedestrian that was in his path. Soi, on the other hand, was following him but was invisible to anyone's eyes. 

There weren't many demons in town today, just small groups of friends going shopping or families going to the supermarket. On weekends the town was when it was the most vacant. Many demons most likely spend their weekend at the happiest, and most depressing… , place in the whole NetherWorld, the new and improved Walter Park.

Iruma took a turn to the right and… 

Trip.

What? What just happened?

Before he knew it, his face landed on some random demon's chest who wore a black face mask. The pastries that he bought from the store earlier fell to the ground. What a waste… Iruma turned to face the demon he accidentally headbutted.

"I'm, sorr-Hmph?!" 

WHAT THE HELL?! 

A demon came up behind Iruma and placed a damp rag on his face. Iruma's phone rang but fell to the ground hitting the answer button. 

Iruma squirmed around, trying to get the rag out of his face and to call for help, but all he could do was make loud muffled sounds. He tried to escape the two random demons that restrained his movements, but they held him long enough for him to pass out. 

In his last moments of being awake, he tried to kick the guy behind him's balls as his final attempt to escape but no luck. Iruma got a glimpse of the person. Turns out the reason why that fatal attack didn't work as they did not have a d- soft spot and was instead a girl in a cloak. 

Iruma's body went limp. 

The strangers quickly headed towards a dark alleyway and disappeared with the now unconscious kid in one of their arms, leaving a trace. Except for the fallen cookies, they didn't want to clean that mess. 

While Iruma was struggling to escape, Soi tried to help, but it was no use. He tried asking other nearby demons though they didn't notice or hear him making his efforts futile. His bloodline ability was useless in certain situations. He saw Iruma's phone fall and picked it up, hoping to call for help. 

Thoth: IRUMA! IRUMA ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! 

Soi: Hello? 

___

-14 minutes ago-

Iruma: I'll be there in an hour, be ready when I arrive.

Thoth: You don't have to tell me twice.

CLICK

Ok. Thoth thought, rubbing his hands together.

He prepared a small table with a white tablecloth and some tea which he would carefully make by hand and made it over an open fire to first boil the water. 

Thoth hummed a song cheerfully, excited to meet his friend and what knowledge he had to offer in exchange for his assistance.

As he waited for the pot of water to boil, he received a message from iruma. 

"I got the non-flaming raspberry cookies on my way there now." Thoth read Iruma's text and wanted to reply but couldn't since his other hand was busy smashing herbs together to make the homemade tea. So he did the next best thing, call instead. 

Thoth wanted to call him to remind him to save some of the Graham crackers he eats on the way to his ruins since he wanted to try them as well. 

His phone began to ring as he put the tiny-phone against his ear waiting for Iruma to answer but, when he did, all he heard was a random sound that could only be described as static on an old tv but slowed down and more aggressive.

Thoth: Iruma? What is happening over there?

Thoth was getting anxious. Not long after the call started, it became quiet. All he heard were footsteps getting softer until it became inaudible. 

Thoth: IRUMA! IRUMA ARE ALRIGHT?!

??? : Hello? 

An unknown voice came through the phone. Thoth never heard this man before so that could only mean… 

Thoth: What have you done to Iruma?! If you wish for a fight, come to me! 

??? : I'm Iruma's friend, Purson Soi. I was on my way with him to meet you. 

Thoth: If he is your friend, why didn't you help him? Why did they leave you behind?

Soi: I did all I could to try to stop them and call for help. But because of my bloodline ability, I am invisible and unnoticeable to almost everyone. 

Thoth: That would explain it… Where did you see them go?

Soi: I followed them to an alleyway in town, however when I took a turn, they disappeared. 

Thoth: Since you have Iruma's phone, contact his parents or guardians to let them know about his whereabouts, I will call a friend mine I think, can help. 

CLICK! 

Thoth's excited mood before meeting his friend was now long gone. There was one teacher he is friends with and is also close to Iruma. He could contact him and let him know what happened. Sure, Thoth could spread the word or call the demon patrol department, but his phone was about to die! It would take longer to explain how the boy looks and what happened. The demon patrol, not to be rude, is slow at finding missing people because of many reasons. Nothing was more terrifying to Thoth than to forget to charge his tiny phone in a dire situation. Especially when someone had just been kidnapped. 

He scrolled through his contacts as fast as he could before he came upon the name of the demon he was going to call. Balam Sicrue. He was one of the teachers that summoned him for the harvest festival. He became friends with Balam since he had new knowledge to offer, him being head of mythical creatures research and all. But when he got to know him, he quickly found that he was one of the kindest demons out there and had more to offer than just knowledge. 

RING RING! 

Balam: Hello? 

Thoth: BALAM YOU GOT TO HELP, IRUMA-

Power off… 

Great. Just great. Thoth hopes the kid that claimed to be Iruma's friend, Soi, already contacted him for help. He never met the demon, but if he is friends with Iruma, he would help. 

___

Thoth: Contact his parents or guardians and let them know what happened to Iruma! 

CLICK! 

Soi froze in place. Still trembling at the situation, he lowered his phone from his ear and scrolled through his contacts. It was common knowledge that Iruma was the Grandson of the principal. All he had to do was find his name right? All he had to do was…

Nope. It was way harder than anticipated. 

Who is Pink leaved Hair? Lil Green Dino? Fluffy cloud? TWIRLY MUSTACHE?! 

When Iruma left his phone on the table, Clara took the liberty of changing all his contacts. Iruma decided to leave the nicknames since they were cute and quite accurate to the people in his contacts. Clara got scolded and Azz apologized to Iruma on her behalf. 

If Soi paid attention to his peers more, he might have easily scrolled through the contacts. 

Power off… 

"eh?" Soi looked at Iruma's phone in disbelief. Why did it power off…? 

(that night when Iruma made a deal with Ali, he didn't get the chance to charge his phone since he passes out on his desk) 

What was he going to do now? Soi left his phone with his sister who went grocery shopping. Guess that's the first step, find his sister. 

Walking through the town unnoticed, he finally found his sister in the vegetable aisle.

"Help, sister! There were these two demons that captured my friend. They contained masks, so it was hard to look at them. Blah blah-" he went on and on to his sister understood every word explaining the situation. Besides, as sad as it is, they barely get any social interaction, they talk a lot when they get the chance. 

"Let's go to the principal's house and tell them. It's the big house there just outside the town. " Soi's sister pointed to a large tall building at the distance. He forgot that he lived nearby town, literally. The demons in town knew that was the lord Sullivan's house since it was under his protection.

Flying to the doorsteps of the large manor, they gave a knock. The one who opened the door was a cat demon wearing an Irumi shirt? 

"Hello, my name is Soi, Iruma Blah blah," Soi explained the whole situation with a poker face. Opera gave a stare like he understood how desperate he was despite his expression. Guess people with poker faces can understand each other's moods and feelings well. 

"I'm sorry, Soi, that possibly can't be true," Opera shook his head. "because Iruma-sama is right here." Opera stood aside for them to face the one person they least expected at that situation with a look of disbelief and despair. 

"Iruma? "


	7. Pixie's Refute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soi follows the imposter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait...A lot has happened and I had to rewrite this chapter over a dozen times.😓 I even ended scraping my old storyline so it would make more sense
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

"Yeah, I'm Iruma…may I ask who you are?". Iruma politely asked in a confused tone. Opera was leery of Iruma once he asked that question, but he had to take his leave to help Sullivan pack.

"What… what do you mean?" Purson narrowed his eyes towards this supposed Iruma. He looked and sounded just like him. Soi knew what he saw and he cannot deny what happened before him. He could’ve helped his friend when he needed it but he was barely any help. He shamelessly saw him get taken away but when he tried to call for help, no one could hear him because he would just disappear before anyone would notice.

"I'm sorry, but I have never seen you before. Do you need something?" Iruma questioned. He straightened his poster, staring more eminently at Soi. He locked eyes with Soi as if he was closely watching Soi's every movement. 

This Iruma seemed off. Even if he was a fake this guy had this weird vibe to him that makes him uncomfortable to be around. It’s like the feeling you get when you feel like something bad is going to happen and it happens later on. The difference is that the feeling is towards another person. 

Soi took a small step back. His hand slightly trembled when he reached for his back pocket." Well I...I found your phone-".

"Oh, that's why you're here! Thank you for bringing it back! I accidentally lost it on the way here," Iruma claimed. His shoulders relaxed as he swiftly snatched the phone from Soi's hands almost like he just gave him a high five. Iruma slammed the door before Soi got a chance to say anything. Soi and his sister stood on the porch for a good minute puzzled by what just happened. 

"Oh...um okay?" Soi and his sister stared blankly at the door for a moment. First of all, that was rude. Secondly, that was just weird. Soi and his sister left the porch of Sullivan's house and flew home silently for the first few minutes. 

Soi wondered how he would get his friend back or if anyone would even believe him. If they were able to trick lord Sullivan, then convincing that he is not who he says he is might be hard. Even if no one believes him, he will still try to get his friend back. After all, he was the first person to ever really acknowledge him or talk to him outside of the family. He will make it up to the real Iruma for not being able to help before. Maybe a huge feast? Naw, that’s too small and a bit messed up for trying to say “sorry for getting you kidnapped". Needs to be something more but what…? 

"Brother, are you sure your friend was taken? He was right there and you kinda made us look like idiots. You sure it wasn't a prank? If it is, he gets no laughs from me." Soi's sister was holding the bag of goodies she got from the store earlier. She was also wondering what was so impressive with his friend since his way of “pranking” was not at all amusing. Even though she barely met her brother's friend, she could tell something was bothering her brother about him. 

In the previous week, Soi told her he made a friend even though they were not allowed to socialize with other demons, but he would talk about how nice and considerate he was. A little selfish but not at all in a bad way. What she saw was anything but what her brother claims about his friend. Now that she thinks about it, what is a friend?

___

Opera heard a loud slam from the front door. Iruma seems to be skipping his way towards the top of the stairs. 

"Iruma-kun~ I have to leave for Babyls tower. Sorry, I have to leave such short notice! I have to attend these boring meetings," Sullivan sulked. He always tells Iruma what he is going to do if he had to suddenly leave so he wouldn't worry about his grandson. "Don't worry, I will be back as soon as possible!” Sullivan felt guilty for making Iruma leave earlier that day by making such a request so to make him feel better, he got him a little present which he instructed Opera to show him during the weekend before his training began. Sullivan hopes Iruma likes it and puts it to good use.

"Shame...hope you come back soon," Iruma replied in a blunt tone. He  
just reached the top of the stairs before starting to head towards his room. 

Sullivan gathered all his photo albums and placed them in his bag in slow motions, wasting more time than needed. With every passing second, Sullivan would let out a sigh, getting louder and louder hinting to Opera that he does not want to go. Opera just tunes out all this sighing and continues to pack some of Sullivan's luggage. Iruma sounding like he does not care does not seem to be helping either. If Iruma just asks him to stay, he won't go. All he needs is that one little question to be his excuse. 

“I hope you don't mind but I will do some work I got from sensei then head to bed. Have a safe trip. Oh, and Opera-san please just leave the food by the door. I need all the focus I can get and so I'll get it when I'm hungry, ok? Bye!" Iruma left in a flash while the pitter-patter of his steps slowly diminished and a sound of a door closing was heard through the halls. 

All of Sullivan's hopes of staying were gone and his heart shattered into a thousand pieces. He pulled out his Irumi blanket from his bag and wrapped himself with it in his egg-shaped form while sitting at a corner with a gloomy atmosphere. As Sullivan was sulking, Opera wondered why Iruma was acting a little different…? It may be because of the phase like last time. Opera was still unsure since it only happened once so he shrugged it off and looked at what Sullivan packed.

"Sullivan-Sama. What is this?" Opera dragged the bag toward Sullivan, hovering over his egg-shaped form. 

"It's my Irumi Souvenir…?" Sullivan worriedly replied as sweatdrop fell from his forehead. After arguing with Sullivan who ultimately lost, Opera ended up confiscating all the Irumi items that were recently bought and locking them in a closet so Sullivan does not go sharing them with the thirteen crowns. Opera argued that bringing the merch and sharing Iruma's double persona can ruin his reputation, social life and be marked for a crossdresser resulting in Iruma being ostracized from society. As a loving and doting grandpa, he can not allow himself to ruin his grandchild's life so he left the stuff behind. He was again sad but this had to be done. However, Opera did allow him to take his photo album of Iruma for his "ritual" with the other two great heroes. 

Sullivan felt a little better for being allowed to bring his photo album but then a realization just hit him ."No….no hug?" Opera told Sullivan it was alright and that it may be part of the phase and something they don't know because he is a human. Opera even suggested writing Iruma a quick note before he leaves which Sullivan was quick to do so.

That following hour, Sullivan left and made his way to Babyls Tower. Sullivan gave the letter to Opera to give to Iruma that following night which was placed in a white envelope with a heart sticker closing it which made it look like a love letter. In a way, it is. At the bottom of the page, Sullivan wrote, “Don’t forget, we love you!” 

That night, Opera left a trolly of food in front of Iruma's door and slid the letter beneath Iruma’s door, and left so he would not disturb him.

___

Clara calls out for Iruma so they can go to school together.

"Hey, Azu-Azu, how do you think Iruma-Chi's training went?" Clara asked while circling Azz with her maracas. Both Azz and Clara wore warm clothes and had cognitive glasses which they will put on later so they don't get spotted or surrounded by students when they arrive at school. It was especially getting chilly these days as the weather got colder and colder so Clara made sure to prepare extra scarfs.

"Such an insolent question to ask! For sure Iruma-sama's training exceeded the teacher's expectations!" Azz proudly responded. Once Iruma comes out he would like to know how it went. He would love to hear every single last detail. Just thinking about it makes him get all riled up.

A few minutes went by and Iruma was not out yet. 

"Boo!" Iruma appeared in front of Azz and Clara when he took off his cognitive glasses, giving them a little spook. He looked a little shabby with his messy appearance but it was not too bad. He was wearing the same warm uniform as last time and cognitive glasses like Azz and Clara. Iruma looked as if he just came back from a run since he looked sweaty and sounded as if he was out of breath. Maybe Iruma rushed towards them?

"Sorry for the wait, I had quite the busy night," Iruma huffed and adjusted his hair and clothes. Azz and Clara told him it was fine before they started walking to school with their cognitive glasses on. At the beginning of the walk, Clara pointed out that Iruma's hands looked battered up but he said it was from all the piano practicing. 

"Iruma-Sama, how was your training?" Azz gleefully asked. Iruma's rank was raised to Dalet so nothing could faze him now since he has matching ranks with Iruma. Not even Clara who he knows is on his back, shaking maracas next to his ear can get him mad easily since she bragged about having matching ranks with Iruma last time when he was still a Gimel. Now she will feel his pain.

"Er… it went well. They said I did ok and gave me more work to do," Iruma replied, slightly facing the other way. Azz was wondering why he was acting weird but giving it some thought, something might have happened during his training that he did not want to talk about so he didn't want to press Iruma about the topic. 

"Iruma-chi, what did you do in your training? Can you show us?!" Clara excitedly asked as she got down from Azz's shoulder and moved closer and closer to Iruma to press more on the topic of his training. Azz dragged Clara to the side loudly whispered to her.

"Can't you take a hint?! It's clear that something happened and Iruma-sama does not want to talk about it!". Clara looked at Azz for a few seconds before looking at Iruma nodding her head back at Azz in understanding. 

On the way to school Azz and Clara were telling Iruma what they did during their weekend and their lunch breaks throughout the week. It was not that fun since Iruma was not there but they endured. For the most part, lunch without Iruma is boring and slow because they are just anxious to see Iruma again. 

Azz and Clara were the ones who did most of the talking until they arrived at school while Iruma barely got to talk. It's not as if he had much to say anyway. Besides, things would be easier that way. 

___

"So? Can you lower his workload so I can start training him again? The principal wants me to continue his training too ya know," Bachiko told Kalego as they both walked down the halls, heading towards the royal one. A few days ago, Sullivan asked Bachiko to continue Iruma's training since at these times it is critical since high ranked demons have been disappearing left and right, no matter age or gender. Of course, all teachers of Babirus know this and it is in these situations that “education” is the most critical and it is their job as adults to properly guide them to the right path. After Bachicko was told Iruma was a human, he would need something to protect himself. 

"I'll see what I can do. His current work is supposed to help him improve his musical abilities and his newfound abilities. This is mostly to prepare him for the upcoming music festival." Kalego replied. 

It would make sense to keep practicing archery since it's a very difficult skill to master for any demon. For Iruma to do just that in a mere few months, let alone master it, is pretty impressive. Right now he is his student, training him for the upcoming music festival. He can squeeze in time for archery in Iruma’s schedule but he would rearrange some things and he would need to speed up his lessons so they can stay on schedule. 

"New abilities? Cool. Since when? What is it?" Bachicko asked curiously. She walked with her hands over her head while biting onto her toothpick.

"It will make more sense if you come and see for yourself this upcoming weekend during his practice with us. You can also start training against him after his lessons." Kalego informed. “To be more specific, his newfound abilities are music-wise.” Bachicko halted slowly turning Kalego's way with a balled-up fist.

“Ya wanna steal my one student! The only one that CAN be my student ya music nerd!? HUH!?” Bachiko tried in the past to teach archery to other demons but a bow and arrow are not suited to a demon’s weapon by nature. Until she met Iruma, he was the first one to only persevere during training, to pass her courses, and to follow through. Even when she found out he was human, she was relieved in a way that released some burden and doubt. Now that’s beside the point. “I got news for ya buddy! I ain’t given him up that easily!”

“Calm down. Like I said, It will make more sense if you come and see it for yourself this weekend.” Kalego restated.

Bachicko calmed down and was convinced to wait. She thought Kalego wanted to take Iruma away because he had musical talent but he told her it was for the best and to wait and see what he means by his talent.

Kalego and Bachicko chatted a bit longer in regards to Iruma before parting ways. 

Kalego arrived at the royal one's door before the bell rang. Upon opening the door, he was greeted by a distressed-looking Purson soi. Before Soi had a chance to say anything, the bell rang and Kalego dismissed everyone to their seats. His timing going to class was almost near perfect when he arrived. 

His students greeted him with a usual “Good morning,” when he walked to the front of the classroom but for one, Iruma. He has no problem with Iruma not saying a morning greeting, but he always says it every day it became a routine. It was also odd to see Iruma looking down at his desk, shifting his weight as if he was on edge. He remembered Iruma being like this on the first day when he took the first roll call but by this point, he should be comfortable with the class.

Soi took his usual seat. The first person he will try to tell is Kalego. He wasn't sure if he would believe him but it does not, then he would have to go find Balam and tell him instead since he would know he is not lying. He will tell them when he gets the chance. 

During the school day, Soi uses his abilities to follow Iruma. During classes, in the halls, Soi stealthily followed Iruma unnoticed to keep a close eye on him. He has no idea what his motive is so if something happens, he can call a nearby staff for help. To his surprise, he played a convincing Iruma. He even showed the same habits he had, at least he tried too. Eating in class, always smiling. The only difference is that when someone asks for help, he would make an excuse. Still, he must be careful. 

Lunch came rolling and no one seemed to notice anything wrong about Iruma. Not even Clara or Azz who was beside Iruma the whole time. They may seem oblivious to what is happening but Soi is debating whether or not to tell them.

Just like the previous week, Kalego called Iruma over to stay for lunch to practice more piano for the Music festival but, Iruma asked to go to the bathroom. It was a reasonable excuse but after a certain amount of time, he never came back. During the duration of Iruma being gone, Soi took this chance to talk to his teacher who seems to be in a foul mood. 

"Where the hell is that brat...," Kalego angrily growled to himself. He tapped his finger at a fast pace while impatiently waiting on his chair for Iruma to come back. He even has the whip thing ready at hand to discipline him.

"Kalego-sensei, I need to tell you something but I'm not sure you will believe me," Soi said in a blunt tone as he appeared in front of his teacher. "Iruma is not the Iruma." 

“I know. I've also noticed something was off.”

“I know this might sound absurd but-.... wait… what?” Soi paused. He knew his teacher was observant but dang.

“I had some suspicion this morning and his current actions are unlike him, wicked phase or not,” Kalego said threateningly. “Purson Soi, find him and bring him back.” He wanted to make sure his assumptions were correct before jumping to conclusions. 

“Y-yes Sensei!” Soi headed out the door in search of Iruma. It barely took a minute for him to tell his teacher and he was now immediately sent out. It feels like he is doing a quest in a video game. Well, at least this made things easier when getting someone to believe him. Now to find Iruma, he will start by searching the nearby restrooms. He still can’t help but wonder what made his teacher have suspicions in the first place. 

Half of the lunch break has already gone by and still no sign of Iruma. Soi was running around thinking Iruma would not be hard to find, but he was now panting, resting beside a wall in the hallway. 

Who knew he would be hard to find? Soi practically searched everywhere except for one floor. When he asked his classmates and staff if they had seen Iruma, no one had seen him. He did, however, talk to two girls, the student council president, and Kerori, who were also looking for Iruma. They didn't tell him why they were looking for him but he did ask them to tell him if they had seen him. 

One more floor. The floor he had not checked was the top floor. He didn't think he would need to check that area since it's where some of the higher grades have their classes. 

Resting beside the wall, Soi heard some footsteps coming from around the corner. Peeking, Sio sees a familiar blue-headed boy. 

Finally!..., Soi thought, about to just walk straight for Iruma. He halted his movements when he saw him staring at a brick wall. It was odd but Soi was curious to know what he was doing so he got closer using his family’s ability to be undetected. He was now just a few steps behind him. Not too close but not too far.

Soi watched as Iruma began touching the brick wall as if he was trying to find something. He would have not guessed that there was a button that led to a secret room. Before Iruma entered, he looked around to see if there was anyone following him but luckily he didn't notice Soi. Soi decided to pursue after him when he walked in. He did make sure to be cautious on where he was stepping since he does not know what the room contains or if it had any traps. 

The brick door closes being them and Soi was starting to rethink his choices. He cautiously looks around the room while watching his steps. It would be a problem if he has to escape since he does not know how to reopen the door from the inside. While he is there he would need to find a way out just in case.

The room was bare and seemed to be cleaned out with nothing but some ragged sheets. Soi continues to follow Iruma around a hanging blanket and sees a guy with glasses with teal-colored hair that was parted in the middle with two black horns of different sizes. His clothes were similar to that of the schools but he had half a white overcoat on to go over it. 

Iruma placed a hand over his face and pulled off a mask, revealing his face. 

"So? How was it like being him for the day so far Ocho?" The guy with the glasses chuckled. His voice was calm and he looked gentle, but the look in his eyes did not look normal. The guy named Ocho went down and kneeled in front of the gentle-looking guy.

"Kerio-sama, replacing Iruma was successful but It was a pain! A lot of demons kept asking me for help and the homeroom teacher was more observant than I thought. Many approached me, but if that keeps happening they will know something is off. There was also this guy yesterday that returned Iruma’s phone yesterday.” Ocho reported as he let out a sigh. "being in the center of attention is an irony as someone part of the numeral two cult.”

"Someone returned Iruma’s phone? … oh well, you sound like you are enjoying yourself. Don't forget the plan." said the guy named Kerio. “If you mess up...,” He approached Ocho who was still kneeling, and pushed him down the ground with his back laying flat. With Ocho’s exposed stomach, Kerio stomped on his abdomen. 

“GAH!!!” Ocho cried. The color red was starting to seep through the clothing. Ocho never fully recovered from being shot at with an arrow at the harvest festival.

The site almost made Soi bump into the wall and make a creaking sound. If the action of the Kerio guy alone was not startling enough, he also had a menacing look on his face but with a smile. He was enjoying himself. Soi did not know what to do at this point. He watched quietly from the corner as Kerio continued to dig his foot into Ocho’s reopened wounds.

"I-I know… Sorry… did you guys do anything to that huma- I mean Iruma yet?." Ocho asked while struggling to stop bleeding after Kerio got off him. Kerio took a moment to calm himself from the slight shaking with a huge unsettling grin on his face. 

“Big bro said to do nothing but...,” Kerio vividly answered. “ I just want to hear him scream and see that look on his face~.” Kerio excitedly envisioned to himself as he bit the tip of one of his nails. “Anyways, since Lord Sullivan is now not in the way, all you have to do is not be suspicious around his classmates and that butler. Also, keep a close eye on that person you met the other day.”

“I k-know,” Ocho responded while still struggling with the reopened wound.

“Is there anything else you would like to report?” Kerio asked with a gentle smile. 

“Y-yes actually. When I went to Iruma’s room there was another-”

CLICK!

"Who's there?!" Ocho yelled, getting on his feet. He looked around to see who it was but there was no one. Ocho was still on edge when he felt a slight breeze coming from the window's direction. Kerio made his way to the window and closed it, making sure it was locked so it won't open again.

Soi is now outside beside the window, barely out of sight. Sweat drops began falling down his forehead when Kerio gazed in his direction before closing the window. Luckily he was not noticed. Soi let out a sigh of relief. He was lucky the window was unlocked or else he might have been found out. When he took that picture, he forgot that it makes a sound after you click it. After a moment had passed waiting outside, Soi tried to peek through the window but he couldn't see from the outside. It seems like the window can be seen from the inside. 

The bell rang signifying the end of lunch. Soi didn't have time to show Kalego what he found out so he will go to him after school. 

___ 

It was daybreak. Light barely started to protrude from the sky and three demons were in front of Sullivan’s house. They all were wearing warm clothing that chilly morning while carrying items of their own. Balam brought some seeds, a bag of books, and notebooks to document that week's progress. Bachiko did not bring much but a handful of the cutthroat valley guardian’s feathers. Kalego had his usual handbag with the stuff needed for the day including the next week's homework. 

From behind, the three high ranked demons on the porch did not look out of the ordinary but the expressions they held on inside was nothing but murderous intent. Earlier in the week, Kalego knew that it was not Iruma from the subtle hints and actions the imposter did. He will admit that they did do their research, but not well enough. 

They didn't need to bring these items when Iruma was not there. They were just going to just put it off in the care of the Opera just in case he came back before they could find him.

When Soi showed Kalego what he had found, the best way to deal with such matters without causing an uproar was to do it in private. Kalego first contacted the demon border patrol so Azazel should be arriving later that day along with Sullivan. Bachiko was told the following day since she was there at school. Balam was contacted through the phone while he was studying the book about the legendary songstress which the real Iruma translated a bit for him. Kalego already informed Opera who immediately broke the broken phone he was holding when he found out. Despite wanting where Iruma is, he had to hide that from the fake until the weekend came. Opera was even tempted to poison the food of the imposter on many occasions.

With Soi keeping a close eye on Iruma during the week, Kalego now knows where the most likely places they hold their secret meetings and heavied the security in those areas while also informing the teachers to keep a lookout for suspicious behavior and to keep their guard up.

The teachers were also told about the imposter and many of them were fuming when they heard that their kind and an outstanding student was missing. As much as they also wanted answers on Iruma’s whereabouts, they had to refrain themselves and continue to educate their students especially during these dire times where high ranked demons are disappearing left and right no matter the age or gender. 

The teachers' minds were slightly put at ease when they heard Kalego and some other high ranked demons will “take care of the problem” by paying the fake a little visit. How they will find the real Iruma is still undecided, but first, they should take care of the unwelcome guest. The school of Babirus is welcoming to anyone, but those who come uninvited will be dealt with one way or another.

KNOCK KNOCK

The door to Sullivan’s place was opened. The three demons were greeted by Opera. Once they stepped foot inside, Bachiko couldn't help but say the very line that was on every demon’s mind that knew of Iruma’s kidnapping.

“Let’s get that fucking bastard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> (and that it makes sense so far😅)  
> I will try my best to post regularly so that you guys don't have to wait so long like last time!😅  
> Don't worry, more songs will be coming too!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this chapter was too long, I just needed to get it up to that particular moment. Though with this story I not really sure where this story will be headed but ill try my best, if you have any ideas please comment! nothing inappropriate, please! 😣


End file.
